Libro 5: Renacer
by Alejandra Torres
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde la gran batalla contra Kuvira y el reino tierra no parece estar mas cerca de recuperar su anterior hegemonía. Mientras Korra trata de estabilizar la situación con ayuda de una persona inesperada y lucha por mantener su nueva relación con Asami antiguos y nuevos enemigos resurgen en las sombras esperando su momento para atacar y acabar con el avatar.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

-No es posible hacerlo sin ella Su, es nuestra unica opción-

-¡No! Nosotros podemos mantener la situación bajo control-

-¡Ya está fuera de control! Te lo ruego, haz a un lado tus resentimientos personales, es por el bien de tu nación-

-Eres tu quien debería poner sus asuntos personales a un lado, no creas que no me han informado de tus constantes visitas a la prisión, esto es solo una excusa para liberar a tu amiga-

-Su, cariño, si me lo permites creo deberías escuchar a Korra, esta vez tiene algo de razón, se que Kuvira lastimó mucho a nuestra familia y traicionó tu confianza, pero se ha mostrado arrepentida y es necesaria para aplacar la resistencia-

Korra quedo muy sorprendida ante esta intervención, pues el pacifico Baatar no solía meterse en asuntos políticos y mucho menos cuestionar a su esposa con respecto a estos, pero mas que todo sintió agradecimiento, de verdad necesitaba una mano, pues !a líder del clan del metal podía ser muy terca, y tras grandes esfuerzos persuadiendo al presidente Raiko y a los demás miembros del concejo ella tampoco se iba a rendir fácilmente, solo le faltaba convencer a Suyin y esta posee la custodia de la presa en cuestión.

Sabia que la mujer era muy sabia peto estaba cegada por la ira y el dolor. Pero ya no había nada mas que hacer, ya se cumplían seis meses desde la derrota de Kuvira en Ciudad República y el Reino Tierra aun no había podido ser estabilizado, a pesar de los múltiples intentos del príncipe Wu por hacerle entender a sus ciudadanos que una democracia era lo mejor para ellos muchos se negaban a aceptarla, la mayoría fieles seguidores de la gran unificadora, como solían llamarla.

Allá afuera reinaba el caos, la joven avatar sentía que todos sus antiguos enemigos resurgían. Ciudad República estaba lejos de terminar su reconstrucción y muchas personas lo habían perdido todo, viéndose obligadas a comerter actos en contra de la ley solo para sobrevivir. Por lo tanto el crimen urbano había aumentado drásticamente y bandas como los Agni Kais y los Triple Amenaza se fortalecían abusando de las ventajas que les brindaba el controlar algún elemento, reavivando así la rivalidad entre maestros y no maestros que había generado la revolución igualitaria hace mas de 4 años.

En el Reino Tierra ni siquiera existía un líder legitimo, generando un ambiente de anarquía y caos que nutria los ideales de los miembros del loto rojo que quedaban libres por todo el territorio, y por último se encontraban los radicales que apoyaban a Kuvira, quienes consideraban al príncipe un idiota y saboteaban todos sus planes para establecer un sistema de gobierno diferente a una monarquía o una dictadura militar.

En este punto Korra ya no sabia que hacer, normalmente solo usaría toda su fuerza y acabaría con los rebeldes, pero tanta violencia podía ser evitada si la prodigiosa maestra metal guiaba a su gente para colaborar con la reconstrucción de su nación ya azotada por tantos conflictos.

-Bien, daré mi autorización para que la liberen; pero con ciertas condiciones. Deberá estar bajo la constante supervisión de un guardia, si presenta algún comportamiento sospechoso volverá directo a su celda y al cumplir su propósito debe terminar de cumplir su condena- Declaró decidida la matriarca.

-¡Si!- grito Korra perdiendo la compostura -Ejem... Perdón, gracias Su, acabas de tomar la decisión correcta, no te arrepentiras-

-Eso espero, no me decepciones-

-No lo haré ¡Eres la mejor!- brazo a la hija de Toph y beso su mejilla-Gracias-

-A pesar de los años no cambias ¿cierto?- soltó entre risas

-Y eso es parte de mi encanto-

Dicho esto la joven maestra agua abandono la sala para dirigirse a su habitación asignada durante su estadia en llegar allí se encontró con Naga y emocionada le comento la nueva noticia.

-¿Sabes que significa eso bonita?- dijo mientras acariciaba el estómago de su peluda amiga- Podremos volver a casa, al fin todo estará en orden y volveremos a nuestra vida en ciudad republica , con Tenzin y los niños, también Mako y Bolín y Asami...-

Asami, el nombrarla le ocasionó un profundo dolor en el pecho, la extrañaba demasiado y ya hacia mas de un mes que no la veía, sin mencionar que no tuvieron la mejor despedida.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-

-No, no estoy bromeando-

-Ahora si perdiste la cabeza, ¡¿Como se te ocurre liberar a esa mujer?!-

-La necesitamos, es nuestra única opción, no sabes como están las cosas alla afuera-

-Raiko no lo va a permitir-

-De hecho, el ya accedió, solo debo viajar a Ba sing se para convencer a Wu-

-Korra...- la voz de la Ingeniera se quebró- Ella mató a mi padre-

Le rompía el corazón ver a su amada sufrir, mas si era por su culpa, pero no tenia mas elección.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero trata de entender- dijo mientras se acercaba a su novia, pero esta se alejo rápidamente, cosa que la extraño mucho, ella nunca se comportaba así.

-¡No! Ya me canse de entender, entiendo que sea tu amiga, respeto tus constantes visitas, tambien entiendo que debes ser compasiva y amo eso de ti, y he tratado de apoyarte, incluso te respalde cuando tuviste que intervenir para que no la condenaran a muerte, pero esto es demasiado-

La veracidad la hirieron profundamente, pues le causaban un gran sentímiento de había sido una persona supremamente comprensiva a lo largo de este proceso con Kuvira pero a veces sentía que le pedía mucho.

-Lo lamento de verdad, pero es nuestra ultima esperanza-

-Solo vete- susurro

-No te voy a dejar asi-

-Quiero estar sola-

-No... Asami-

-¡Que te vayas!-

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer a la joven avatar era irse lo mas rápido posible para que la otra chica no notara sus lágrimas. Días después ya instalada en la gran ciudad amurallada recibió una carta donde su novia se disculpaba por lo que segun ella había sido un comportamiento egoísta e infantil. Pero ¿Como podía culparla? Asami siempre estaba poniendo los intereses y el bienestar de otros por encima del suyo, en algún momento tendría que explotar.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba porque mañana después de obtener los papeles firmados por Su tomaría el primer tren que la llevara directo a los brazos de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente y una sonrisa en la cara Korra se dejó caer es un sueño profundo y sin sueños como hacia mucho tiempo no disfrutaba.


	2. Capitulo 1: Vuelve el equipo avatar

Libro 5: Renacer

Capitulo 1: Vuelve el equipo avatar.

La preocupación inviadia a la dueña de industrias futuro, hacia ya varios días que no tenia noticias de Korra. ¿Y si le habían sucedido algo? No, ella era muy fuerte y si hubiera pasado algo malo Tenzin ya se lo habría hecho saber. Entonces tal vez solo no quería hablar con ella, seguramente había arruinado todo con ese patético berrinche que había hecho la noche anterior a la partida del avatar. No, su relación era mas fuerte que cualquier discusión idiota. Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas. Empezando por 3 duros años de ausencia en los cuales gracias al dolor que le causaba estar separada de la maestra agua se habia visto obligada a admitir que estaba enamorada de ella. No es que antes no se cuestionara la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia la morena, pero siempre se había repetido que era solo admiración o algo pasajero; y luego cuando se volvieron a encontrar y compartieron dos semanas hermosas en el mundo de los espíritus Asami sabia que no había vuelta atrás, su corazón y su alma siempre le pertenecerían a Korra. La chica se había convertido en su vida entera, en su motor, su inspiración y su fortaleza. Tras sentir que lo había perdido todo después de esa batalla contra Kuvira , cuando estaba lista para rendirse ahí estuvo ella para sujetarla entre sus brazos y evitar que se derrumbara.

La primera noche luego de la victoria todo el mundo estaba ocupado, moviendo escombros, buscando sobrevivientes y curando a los heridos. El hogar de los maestros aire se había convertido en un hospital. Kya y Korra junto a otros maestros agua corrían de un lado al otro y aunque ella quería ayudar necesitaba un momento para pensar y asimilar todos los acontecimientos de ese dia.

Salio por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a la playa donde se quitó sus botas y sumergió los pies en el mar, sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a derramar las lágrimas contenidas durante todo el día.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad alguien llegó a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres compañía?-

Sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz

-Gracias, pero hay personas que te necesitan mas que yo-

-Tonterías, ya acabamos por hoy, además tu eres mi prioridad- declaró Korra mientras se situaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano.

Asami sintió un vacio en el estomago ante el contacto y agradeció que la otra chica no podía notar el creciente rubor en sus mejillas por la oscuridad.

-Asami, tu estuviste conmigo en mis peores momentos, dejame estar contigo ahora-

Y sin mas la joven ingeniera cayó de rodillas en la arena mientras incontrolables sollozos salian de su garganta.

-No puedo creer que lo perdí otra vez, justo cuando ya lo había perdonado, por tantos años el fue lo único que tenía, mi única familia, y lo perdí para siempre-

-Lo se y lo lamento mucho, pero me tienes a mi y a Mako y Bolín además Tenzin y los niños te consideran parte de la familia, tal vez no nos unan lazos de sangre y se que jamas podremos remplazar a Hiroshi pero debes saber que no estas sola- dijo su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba y le permitía llorar en su hombro.

Mas tarde esa noche ya casi dormida sintio como Korra la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitacion donde amanecieron juntas como acostumbraban hacerlo cada vez que la avatar tenia pesadilla a causa de los traumas infringidos por Zaheer.

Este recuerdo solo la hizo sentir peor. Nunca nadie había cuidado de manera tan desinteresada de ella y ahora lo había dañado

-Estupida- se quejo mientras paseaba impaciente por su oficina sin notar que alguien la observaba.

La puerta del balcón se abrió de un golpe y por ella entro la causante de sus preocupaciones

-Espero que no te refieras a mi- dijo su novia colocando una mano en su cadera

-¡KORRA!- gritó emocionada y se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Y en serio lamento todo lo que paso-

La nativa de la tribu del agua le devolvió el abrazo eufórica y la levanto del piso haciéndola girar por el aire -Shhh ya estoy aquí y nada de eso importa-

Asami soltó una pequeña risita que fue cortada cuando las bocas de las dos chicas se unieron en un apasionado beso cargado de emociones. Korra la empujó contra la pared mas cercana y su boca dejo la suya para trazar la linea de su mandíbula y descender por su cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho 'Sami- gruño contra su piel.

Dejandose llevar por el momento enredó sus dedos entre el corto cabello de su chica y le levanto la cabeza para volver a besarla.

-Señorita Sato ¿Se encuentra bien?- se escucho la voz de su secretaria desde afuera.

-Si- se esforzó en decir, pues la sensación de los labios de su novia contra su clavícula no le facilitaba articular palabra alguna-Si Ming- grito esta vez mas duro- ya te puedes ir-

-¿Segura? Es que escuché unos ruidos extraños-

Korra río por lo bajo

-Segura, te veo el lunes-

-Creo que no estamos en el lugar mas apropiado para hacer esto-

La joven avatar dejo de besarla y apoyando las manos en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Asami le dirigió una intensa mirada. Su respiración era agitada y su cabello un desastre, se veía hermosa.

-Lo se, además se me olvidaba algo- se volteo y sacó algo de la parte de atrás de su pantalón- la vi antes de dejar Zaofu y pensé en ti- declaro antes de entregarle una preciosa flor roja- antes lucia mejor pero al menos sobrevivió el viaje- dijo rascándose nerviosa la nuca.

-Es hermosa, gracias- y colocando su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de su amada la volvió a besar-

La figura de Aang se acercaba cada vez más a medida que avanzaban. Asami había quedado de ir a cenar en la isla del templo del aire así que decidieron aprovechar la ocasión para anunciar la liberación de Kuvira y decidir que harían a continuación.

Al ver a la ingeniera bajar del ferri acompañada de la maestra de los cuatro elementos, todos corrieron a abrazarla.

-¡Korra!- exclamaron los hijos de Tenzin al unisono y se aferraron a su cintura-

-Que bueno verlos chicos, y Meelo estas mas alto- dijo mientras le revolvia el cabello

-Lo se- respondió el pequeño separandose de ella con una mueca en la cara

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto

-Pues ahora que volviste supongo que ya no me puedo quedar a tu novia-

-Meelo...- lo reprendio su padre

-Awe, pero aun así siempre tendre tiempo para ti- Asami se agacho y beso la mejilla redondeta del niño

-¡Si!- grito el pequeño maestro y salio corriendo hacia la casa- ¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Una chica me besooo!-

Las carcajadas de todos resonaron en la noche.

-No deberías darle tantos animos ¿sabes?-

-¿Por que no? ¿te asusta tener algo de competencia? Además es adorable tal vez un día de estos te deje por el- se burlo Asami

-Muy graciosa-

-Deberíamos entrar, Opal y Bolín ya nos están esperando- indicó el hijo del anterior avatar guiándolas hacia su hogar.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho! La ciudad es muy aburrida sin su avatar-

-Yo también los extrañe Bolin, pero bajame por favor, ya no puedo respirar-

-Oh claro, lo siento- se disculpo el maestro tierra mientras la volvía a dejar en el suelo-

-Bienvenida Korra- la abrazo Opal

-Pero cuentanos ¿Como te fue?-

-A eso vengo Bo, pero prefiero esperar a Mako y a Lin-

-Pues ya no tienes que esperar mas jovencita, me alegra ver que regresaste entera, he oído que las cosas en el reino tierra están algo agitadas-

-También te extrañe Lin- respondió la avatar de manera sarcastica y camino para abrazar a su otro amigo- Y a ti igual Mako-

Las cosas entre ellos habían dejado de ser incomodas hacia ya muchísimo tiempo además el chico había probado la sinceridad de su amistad cuando se entero de la relación que sostenían sus dos ex-novias.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes, se merecen la una a la otra- había dicho hacia ya algunos meses.

-¡Hora de pasar a la mesa!- Kya se asomo desde el comedor- Y Korra, linda, preparamos tus fideos favoritos-

La comida de verdad estaba deliciosa Pema y su cuñada habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Bueno lo que les quería comentar es que Su me dio su aprobación para liberar a Kuvira-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y Bolín se atoró con sus fideos. Tenzin fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno esas si son buenas noticias, ahora estamos un paso mas cerca de la república democrática de la nación tierra-

-La verdad no creía que mi madre accediera pero supongo que es algo bueno- comento Opal.

-Así es, por eso quería pedir su ayuda, la de todos. Estaba esperando que me pudieran acompañar a los estados que aun presentan algún tipo de rebelión contra el nuevo sistema. No quisiera usar la fuerza pero tal vez sea necesario además ¿quienes mejores para mantener la paz que varios maestros aire?-

-Papi ¿Eso significa que podemos acompañarlos?- resonó la aguda voz de Ikki

-No cuentes conmigo, lo siento pero no puedo dejar ciudad república, menos con todo el nuevo crimen organizado que hay en las calles. Pero de una vez te autorizó chico, te necesitan mas allá- dijo la jefe de policía dirigiéndose a Mako.

-Por mas que me encantaría acompañarlos, tampoco puedo aun hay asuntos por resolver en el concejo pero prometo reunirme con ustedes en Ba sing se una vez completada su misión para implantar una constitución- Intervino de nuevo el antiguo tutor de Korra

-Pero nosotros si podemos ir ¿cierto paaaapiiii?-

-Si Ikki, si pueden ir- respondió irritado

-¡Yaaay! ¿oiste eso Jinora? Volverás a ver a tu novio-

-¡Callate Meelo! Kai no es mi...-

-Pues yo si voy, ya me estoy aburriendo aqui-hablo Bumi- además necesitan una mente adulta que los guie-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Cuando podremos partir 'Sami?-

-Pues amor tengo que terminar unos planos y darle ciertas indicaciones a Bataar jr y a Varick para poder dejarlos a cargo de los últimos detalles de la reconstrucción, pero además de eso no deberíamos tardar mucho; varios de mis empleados ya están alistando el dirigible. Así que creo que e días podremos estar partiendo-

-Perfecto, eso me da tiempo de ir por Kuvira y terminar todo el papeleo-

-¡Esto es genial! Preparate mundo porque el equipo avatar vuelve a la acción!- grito Bolín levantándose de la mesa. 


	3. Capitulo 2: El viaje inicia

Primero quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, sus palabras me han motivado mucho. En capítulos que están por venir estaré tratando algo con Asami así que si sienten que me salí del personaje por favor hagamenlo saber.

Gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, dejar un comentario, seguirla o agregarla a sus favoritos.

Libro 5: Renacer

Capitulo 2: El viaje inicia

El sonido que producían las ruedas de platino solo ayudaban a que la irritación y la ansiedad de Korra aumentaran. Una vez abiertos los portones entro a la pequeña habitacion .

-¡Arriba reclusa! Tienes visitas- ordenó un guardia tras de ella.

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra pudo ver la figura de una mujer recostada contra una pared, esta levanto el rostro y se paro rápidamente.

-¡Joven avatar! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu ultima visita, o tal vez eso me parece a mi porque estoy aquí encerrada-

-Hola Kuvira-sonrio- y la verdad si me tarde un poco en volver, pero traigo buenas noticias.-

La puerta al volvió a cerrarse con un estruendo que la exaltó, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabría como reaccionaria Kuvira al saber que volvería a la libertad, y aunque la maestra tierra se había ganado su confianza temía que la traicionara y huyera en la primera oportunidad. Si algo malo sucedía seria todo su culpa.

-Bueno eso es nuevo, no he recibido buenas noticias en todos los meses que he estado aqui-

-Em... Bueno, no se si estés al tanto pero a pesar de tu derrota aun hay personas allá afuera que te apoyan y no permiten que ciertos estados se unan a la iniciativa de regeneración, por lo tanto el reino tierra sigue igual o peor que antes.-

-No, no tenia idea, los guardias ni siquiera me hablan. No se si sentirme halagada ante tal lealtad o culpable porque incluso encerrada sigo causando problemas.-

-Pero ya no tiene porque ser así. Alguna vez me dijiste que te gustaría poder reinvindicarte, y se que al principio solo querías traer lo mejor para tu gente. Pues estoy aquí para decirte que vas a salir de esta prisión para acompañarme en un intento por estabilizar las cosas. Aquí esta tu oportunidad, vas a reparar el daño causado y ayudar a tu nación.-

-¿E..estas hablando en serio?-tartamudeo- No lo entiendo, no es poosible.-

-Deberás convencer a los que aun te son fieles de rendirse, ya lo hemos tratado todo, solo te van a escuchar a ti y tenemos que acabar con este problema lo antes posible-

El silencio reino en la habitación por varios segundos

-Así que...¿aceptas?-

\- Claro que acepto. Sera un honor poder trabajar a tu lado para enmendar mis errores.-

-Genial, aqui te traje una ropa de cambio y ya te autorizaron para irte a asear. Nos vamos mañana apenas salga el sol- Indicó la maestra agua entregándole una pequeña maleta a la otra chica.

-¿Asi de fácil?-

-Sip, ya Lin hizo todos los transmites.-

Kuvira la miro directo a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Gracias de verdad. No entiendo porqué has hecho tantas cosas por mi, pero prometo que te lo recompensare-

-De nada. Ahora ve entre mas rápido estes lista mas rápido podremos irnos-

-Gracias- repitió mientras esperaba al guardia que la escoltaría a las duchas.

-Bueno... Esta es Kuvira como todos ya saben- se notaba que Korra estaba incomoda-Ella es Pema la esposa de Tenzin, sus hijos Jinora Ikki y Meelo- pudo reconocer al pequeño niño que choco contra la ventana del traje que cargaba su súper arma- ellos, son Kya y Bumi, también son hijos de Aang y creo que a los demás los recuerdas de la ultima vez que estuvieron en Zaofu-

Claro que los recordaba, era el inseparable equipo avatar. Allí estaba Bolín, a quien le debías unas disculpas por el trato que le dio cuando trabajo para ella, junto a el se encontraba su hermano cuyo nombre no recordaba y por ultima la dueña de industrias futuro y novia del avatar, Asami Sato. La hermosa joven le dirigió una mirada helada. Y no esperaba menos, ella había matado a su padre. Pensándolo bien le debía a todos mucho mas que una disculpa.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa y permitirme acompañarlos en esta misión- se inclinó De manera respetuosa y de nuevo el tenso silencio regresó.

-Bienvenida linda- le sonrió cálidamente la mujer que si había entendido bien era Pema- Debes estar hambrienta, pasemos todos a comer-

En la mesa todos hablaban y reían, frente a ella pudo ver como Korra pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su novia y besaba su mejilla en un intento por animarla, al parecer la ingeniera era la mas afectada por su presencia, pues solo movía su tenedor en el plato sin probar bocado alguno. De verdad lamentaba mucho causarle tanta molestia a la chica, le debía mucho. Empezando por su vida.

El juez encargado de su sentencia había decidido que el precio a pagar por sus crímenes era, literalmente, su cabeza.

Todos los testigos habían quedado enmudecido a excepción de Suyin, Korra y su querido Bataar quienes manifestaron un claro inconformismo.

-Le pido reconcidere su decisión- había dicho su madre adoptiva.

-¡Si! Como avatar le ordeno...-

-Su titulo no significa nada aquí. Y ustedes son los menos indicados para hablar, además de ser bien sabido que le tienen cierto afecto a la acusada, no fueron perjudicados directamente-

-¡¿Esta loco?! Todos nos vimos perjudicados directamente. Incluso yo su prometido-

-Joven, le recomiendo que abandone la sala antes de que también lo someta a juicio, no crea que olvidé que usted también estuvo involucrado en muchas de esas atrocidades-

-Su señoria- se escucho una voz suave pero firme al final del aula. Asami Sato se había levantado de su silla-Si me lo permite, es incoherente castigar muerte con mas muerte. No estaría enviando un mensaje de justicia sino de venganza. Mi padre fue una de sus victimas- paso saliva con dificultad, muestra del nudo contenido en su garganta- por lo que se podría decir que yo si me vi afectada directamente y aun así me parece una medida extrema e ilogica. Usted es conocido por ser un juez muy justo por lo que reconsiderar su veredicto seria lo mas conveniente.-

Kuvira estaba en shock. Hacia pocos minutos mientras se leían los cargos en su contra se había enterado que en el traje que había aplastado su robot se encontraba Hiroshi Sato y ahora su hija intervenía por ella.

-Con respecto a dar el mensaje equivocado tiene mucha razón señorita Sato. El jurado se tomara unos minutos mas para reconsiderar la decisión final-

Esa mujer era brillante, el juez había sido vilmente manipulado y ni por enterado se dio.

-¿Quieres que retire ya tu plato?- una voz gentil la saco de su ensimismamiento

-Oh no, tranquila yo lo puedo llevar-

-No hay problema, linda de verdad-

-Muchas gracias y la comida estuvo excelente-

\- Con mucho gusto. Debió hacerte mucha falta comer bien en la prisión-

-Así es-

-Bueno, creo que sera mejor que te muestre cual sera tu cuarto, mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano- Korra se dirigió a ella

-Sami tu te quedaras esta noche aqui ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Bien. Entonces ve a mi cuarto y ya te alcanzo- le dijo a la ingeniera y luego planto un beso en su frente

Bolín silvo- parece que alguien no dormirá esta noche-

-Bo, cierra la boca- Mako se golpeo la frente con la mano

-Papi ¿quien no dormirá esta noche?- pregunto inocentemente el menor de los maestros aire

El avatar estaba mas que colorada

-Vámonos ya- dijo y Kuvira la siguió por el corredor

-Pues no salio tan mal como esperaba-

-Supongo que no, en realidad todos fueron muy amables-

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su destino

-Bueno, aquí está- indico Korra- te veo mañana- se despidió y cerro la muerta al salir

Asami soltó una risita tonta cuando Korra le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro.

-Me asustaste-

-Bueno eso es raro, normalmente no estas tan desprevenida. ¿te en cuentas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, solo que ...es extraño sabes-la ingeniera hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar- ver de nuevo el rostro que me persiguió en mis pesadillas durante semanas-

-Te entiendo, pero piensa que no sera por mucho y cuando terminemos al fin podremos descansar y hasta tomarnos otras vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus-

-Eso me encantaria- suspiró- bueno ponte la pijama, es hora de dormir-

-Pero Bolín dijo que no dormiriamos hoy- dijo la morena con un puchero en la cara

-Korra...-

-Vamos 'Sami no seas aburrida-

Dicho esto la morena empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su amada y entre risas cayeron a la cama.

-Por lo que veo si tenia razon. Tienes unas ojeras terribles y ¡¿eso en tu cuello es un moradooo?!- el maestro tierra soltó una carcajada- No pensé que Asami fuera tan... Agresiva- volvió a reir

El puño de Korra se estrelló contra el brazo de su amigo

-Ouch, eso duele. ¡Atacala Pabu!-

-Eso te ganas por molestar al avatar amor- se burlo Opal.

-¡Todo esta listo! ¡Ya pueden subir todos!- la voz de Asami sonó desde la puerta de la aeronave

-Tengan mucho cuidado y si sucede algo cominuquense por radio inmediatamente

-Tranquilo hermanito- Bumi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al maestro aire- Todo saldrá bien y si no me tienen a mi-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

Después de abrazos de despedida, buenos deseos y recomendaciones todos estaban ya dentro del dirigible.

-Muy bien tripulación- los parlantes en las paredes resonaron- les habla su capitana. Los cuartos se encuentran en la plata superior. Pueden dirigirse a buscar uno de su agrado en cuanto hayamos despegado.-

Korra le quito el micrófono y grito- Bueno gente ¡que empiece esta misión!- 


	4. Capitulo 3: confrontación

Perdooon por tardarme en subir este capitulo es que me sacaron las cordales y no tuve tiempo de escribir pero el lado bueno es que durante la recuperación me podre dedicar solo a escribir :D

Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer

Libro 5: renacer

Capitulo 3: confrontación

Llevaban tres días y tres noches viajando sin detenerse y Korra se estaba impacientando. Aunque la nave era amplia no podía entrenar, no podía usar su control, en realidad no podía hacer mucho. El plan era viajar al sur del reino tierra y empezar en la ciudad mas lejana hasta llegar a Ba sing se. Asi que por ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Asami estaba ocupada ajustando en curso del dirigible así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba algo que hacer. Andubo un rato por las habitaciones donde Bumi dormía, los niños jugaban y Mako y Bolín disputaban una larga partida de pai sho mientras Opal los observaba. Después subió a lo que era una especie de terraza para consentir a Naga pero en lugar de eso de topo con una mujer que miraba pensativa hacia el horizonte. Quiso volver por donde vino, pues no quería molestar pero ya era muy tarde, la maestra metal había notado su presencia.

-No tienes que irte-

-Pe...perdon, no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo-

Kuvira río un poco

-Esta bien, solo estaba pensando-

Korra camino y se ubico al lado de ella

-¿ Y en que pensabas? Si me puedes decir claro-

-En nada, solo me preocupa no poder cumplir con mi trabajo, la gente de esta tierra es muy obstinada-

-No deberías, te van a escuchar. Te admiran-

\- Eso espero- suspiró- Cambiando de tema ¿Sabes algo de Baatar?-

-Hasta donde sé esta bien. Ha estado ayudando a Asami con la reconstrucción a cambio de conservar su libertad-

-¿Ha hablado de mi?-

-Al parecer no te nombra, supongo que no querra pensar en lo que paso-

-Debe odiarme- suspiró - debe creer que no lo amo- susurro mas para si misma-

-No creo que te odie, solo esta dolido.-

-Ojala tengas razón. Es raro, no debería contarte estas cosas, pero es fácil hablar contigo-

-Para eso están las amigas y siempre que lo necesites puedes hablar conmigo-

\- Y tu ¿Como estas con tu novia?-

-Bien, estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con ella. -respondió Korra- estos últimos meses han sido muy agitados y no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotras-

-Me alegro mucho, aunque si te soy sincera al principio me sorprendió, no creí que tuvieras esas... Preferencias, por decirlo así.-

-Jaja ni yo. Solo sucedió- Korra sonrió - Un día simplemente lo supe, sabia que la amaba y por mas que tratara de negarmelo no podía. Supongo que así es el amor-

-Aunque no la conosco mucho puedo puedo decir que entiendo porque la amas. Parece una gran persona y tiene una gran capacidad para perdonar.-

-Vas a ver como se la llevaran bien. Tienen muchas cosas en común; son tercas, decididas, siempre creen tener la razón y pueden tener un muy mal temperamento-

Las dos rieron al tiempo.

-Ejem- Alguien se aclaro la gargarta a sus espaldas- Perdón las molesto un momento-

-Hola amor- la avatar caminó hacia su ingeniera. Esta tomo su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Es que vengo a informarles que esta noche vamos a aterrizar porque tengo que llenar los tanques de gasolina y quiero revisar los motores-

-¿Acaso sucede algo?- preguntó Kuvira

-No- el tono de gentil de Asami fue remplazado por una voz dura- Son solo precauciones. Y alisten sus cosas porque Ikki tuvo la gran idea de acampar-

\- ¡ Eso es genial! Naga va a estar feliz ¿cierto chica?- le hablo Korra a su perra osa polar que dormía al fondo de la terraza- Bueno, supongo que debemos bajar entonces- se volteo para guiar a su novia y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que miraba a Kuvira con ojos como esmeraldas. Verdes y duros.

-¡Al fin! ¡Tierra!- gritó Bolin

-Levantate, no es para tanto- le ordenó su hermano

-¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡Para ti no es para tanto! Maestro fuego que puede llevar su elemento a donde vaya-

-Basta chicos- los interrumpió Opal- deberíamos ir a buscar leña para prender una fogata-

Se encontraban en un hermoso claro que estaba rodeado por la espesa maleza de un bosque gigantesco.

-Bien, dividamonos. Niños ustedes vayan hacia el occidente. Opal Bolín y Mako ustedes al norte, Kuvira y yo iremos por el oriente yu Bumi tu ayuda a Asami con lo que necesite- Indico Korra- nos vemos aquí en media hora.

-¡Esto va a ser increíble!- saltó Meelo emocionado- creo que al fin tuviste una buena idea Ikki-

-¡Mis ideas siempre son buenas!-

Los dos hermanos hiciron unas esferas donde se subieron y empezaron a alejarse mientras discutían. Jinora soltó un gruñido de exasperación antes de seguirlos.

Todos empezaron a caminar y Asami observó como su amada se internaba en el bosque con aquella mujer que tanto daño les había hecho. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

-Bueno manos a la obra- Bumi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El hijo mayor de Aang le ayudo a bajar los barriles de combustible y mientras el llenaba los tanques ella podía revisar lo demás. El hombre fue de gran ayuda pues gracias a su tiempo como militar aprendió mucho de maquinaria.

Todos regresaron cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse con manos llenas de ramas. Bolín y Korra empezaron a Levantar pequeñas piramides con tu tierra control donde Asami supuso que dormirían. Mako se dispuso a acomodar los palos en medio de un circulo de rocas que había levantado Kuvira y les prendió fuego.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ya estaba completamente oscuro y lo único que les permitía ver era la llama que también les brindaba calor, pues la luna no salio esa noche. Después de comer todos estaban hablando y Korra se dispuso a jugar con su amiga peluda.

Opal estaba sentada junto a Kuvira y conversaban animadamente, todos parecían estar cada vez mas cómodos con el nuevo miembro del equipo avatar. La dueña de industrias futuro por su lado se dedico a molestar al mas pequeño de los maestros aire.

-Bueno y ¿Como se conformo el nuevo equipo avatar? Korra nunca termino de contarme la historia cuando me visitó en la carcel-

-Pues primero Bolín yo conocimos a Korra cuando se coló a la arena de pro-control. Después un día yo estaba caminando tranquilo cuando Asami paso sobre mi con su motocicleta-

La chica en cuestión rió al recordar el incidente antes de reclamarle a su amigo por exagerar tanto.

-Bueno, continuó. Después de eso empezamos a salir y el señor Sato se convirtió en nuestro patrocinador. Después descubrimos que estaba involucrado con Amón y Asami se unió a nosotros para detenerlo...- Mako se quedo callado al notar que había hablado de manera muy natural sobre algo aun era difícil para una de las presentes.- Lo... Lo siento- susurro apenado-

-Hey, tranquilo. Ya lo superé-

El momento incomodo fue interrumpido cuando Naga llego corriendo y lamió el rostro de Kuvira quien grito asqueada y la dueña de la perra soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que le agradas- dijo

Eso fue la gota que derramo vaso, la joven ingeniera ya había tenido que ver mucho hoy. Se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia los arboles.

-Iré por mas leña- fue la única excusa que se le pudo ocurrir-

-¿Te acompaño?- le pregunto su novia- se esta haciendo tarde, para que camines sola por el bosque-

-No gracias, no iré muy lejos- respondió sin desacelerar el paso.

Mil pensamientos invadían su mente, no sabia que pasaba con ella, se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña pero ver a Korra, a su Korra con esa mujer le hacia hervir la sangre. Sabia la que maestra agua jamas la traicionaría, pero el miedo era inevitable, no lo quería admitir pero su experiencia con Mako si la había dejado algo prevenida con respecto a ese tipo de situaciones. De verdad no quería ser esa novia celosa y posesiva pero que tal si todas las atenciones que su novia estaba teniendo para con la otra chica eran mal interpretadas.

Siguió metida en su cabeza internandose en el bosque quien sabe por cuanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Se volteo lista para pelear pero lo que encontró la sorprendió mucho. Ella debía tener la peor de las suertes. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver.

-¿Que haces aquí? Y ¿Por que me sigues?-

-Lamento asustarte, solo quería ver si estabas bien-

-Gracias por tu preocupacion pero quiero estar sola-

-Creó que seria conveniente que hablaramos-

-¿Y de que se supone hablaríamos las dos?- respondió mordazmente.

-Sé que no soy tu persona favorita pero aun así siento que tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi en el jucio-

-No creas que lo hice por ti. Korra por algún motivo te considera su amiga y ella ya ha perdido mucho. Si puedo evitarle así sea el mas mínimo sufrimiento lo hare- empezó a caminar hacia el campamento.

-¡Hey! Espera- la maestra metal tomo su brazo-

-¡No me toques!- Asami se solto del agarre bruscamente-

-Lo lamento. Solo quiero que la situación no sea tan tenza, no nos conocemos mucho pero de verdad te admiro y quiero que podamos llevarnos bien o al menos estar en paz-

-Tu mataste a mi padre ¿Como espereas que las cosas no sean tenzas?- escupió las palabras con ira y observo como Kuvira también se iba irritando.

-¡Pues si! Mate a tu padre y ahora estas atrapada conmigo. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto funcione pero ya es hora de que afrontes las cosas y crezcas. Nada de lo que hagas lo traerá de vuelta-

Un calor subió por su espalda tensionandole todos los músculos. Luego subió por su cara mientras su sangre hervía y su respiración se volvia mas agitada.

-¡¿como te atreves?!- Grito

Asami se consideraba una persona calmada y racional pero antes de poder saber lo que estaba haciendo su puño se dirigió a la cara de la maestra. Esta lo esquivo con dificultad a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Hey! Calmate, se alejo pero Asami siguió atacando.

Le lanzo una patada que impacto contra un árbol donde hacia un momento se encontraba la cabeza de la otra mujer. Se giro y volvió a lanzar otro golpe con su mano pero Kuvira la tomo en un intento por detenerla.

-¡Apareciste como si nada y me arrebataste todo lo que amaba!- aprovecho la distracción y se soltó mientras su contrincante saltaba hacia atrás dando un giro y se protegia la cara del siguiente impacto- ¡Casi matas a Korra también!- Siguió avanzando pero todos sus golpes eran evadidos o bloqueados.- ¡Destruiste mi fabrica y la ciudad donde crecí!-

-¡Basta! Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Se que me equivoque y lastime a muchos, por eso estoy tratando de arreglarlo ahora-

-Tu misma lo dijiste ¡Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer!- Tenía tanta rabia reprimida fluyendo libremente por su cuerpo que ni siquiera se podía concentrar para atacar bien o tal vez no la quería lastimar, tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Solo porque tus padres no te querían y te abandonaron no tenias porque quitarme al mio!-

Algo se rompió dentro de Kuvira porque su mirada se tornó sombría- ¡Calla!- le ordenó y siguiente a eso Asami vio un trozo de metal dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Bueno ese fue el capitulo, estuvo mas cortito pero quería terminarlo con algo de suspenso. El próximo lo publicare en dos días y y al fin conoceremos algo sobre el nuevo enemigo de Korra. Lamento si no hubo mucho Korrasami hoy pero esperenlo pronto.

Quisiera saber su opinión sobre algo que no he podido decidir. Kuvira debería desarrollar sentimientos por Korra por Asami o seguir queriendo a Baatar? 


	5. Capitulo 4: sanos y salvos

Q_uería hacer una pequeña aclaracion . Mi pregunta sobre los sentimientos que desarrollaría Kuvira hacia alguien no serian correspondidos, a menos de que sea Baatar, me refiero a que tal vez en algún momento podría sentir algo así sea pequeño por Korra o Asami pero eso de ninguna manera se interpondría entre ellas dos, esta historia es sobre su relacion solo seria como para agregarle mas drama no se jajaja gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Su opinión es demasiado importante._

_Disfruten la lectura :D_

Libro 5: Renacer

Capitulo 4: Sanos y salvos

Ya se estaban tardando demasiado, Asami dijo que no se alejaría mucho pero al parecer no había cumplido su palabra y cuando Korra empezó a preocuparse y se dispuso a ir por ella Kuvira insistió en ir porque quería hablar algunas cosas con la ingeniera, la avatar lo dudo un momento pero de verdad quería que las dos se llevaran bien así que accedió.

Todos se quedaron esperandolas junto al fuego casi extinto. Pasaron los minutos y no había señal de ninguna. Impaciente se levanto y se subió al lomo de su perra osa polar.

-Iré a buscarlas- les informo a las demás y le indico a Naga que empezara a andar.

Corrieron en la oscuridad y ya dentro del bosque empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños. Aceleraron el paso con su fuego control ilumino el camino frente a ella. Los sonidos aumemtanban su volumen y después oyó la voz de su novia gritando algo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras la llamó desesperada. Unos segundos después la vio parada frente a Kuvira y en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y se quedo congelada donde estaba sin poder hacer nada. Algo destelló al desprenderse del traje de la maestra y se dirigió a la cara de su amada quien salio volando, choco contra un árbol y después cayó al piso como una muñeca de trapo.

Si antes había sentido miedo, ahora estaba en pánico. -¡Asami!-grito mientras se bajaba de su animal y se acercaba lo mas rápido posible a su lado. Para alivio suyo la chica levanto la cabeza y se apoyó en su codo, apenas la alcanzó Korra se arrodilló a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpeaste muy duro?-

La responsable del accidente hablo- Yo... espíritus... lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención- y luego se tapó la boca.

La ira fluyo a través del cuerpo de la joven avatar mientras volteaba a verla- ¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡¿A que vino eso?!- Una mano gentil tomo la suya y volvió la vista a Asami a quien rodeo con su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Dejala, fue mi culpa, yo la provoque- dijo con dificultad tratrando de recuperar el aire

-¿A que te refieres?- Korra no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Kuvira solo quería hablar conmigo y yo enloqueci y la ataque, le dije cosas horribles y ella solo se defendio-

-'Sami pero tu no sueles...-

-No se que paso, lo lamento, perdí el control espero no haberte herido de verdad- hablo apresuradamente la muestra metal

-Las dos perdimos el control- Asami rodeo sus costillas con su brazo- esta bien Kuvira, de cierta forma me lo merecia-

\- Aun no entiendo nada de lo que paso pero es mejor que lo discutamos en el campamento- intervino Korra- Todos deben estar preocupados y quiero revisarte, ese golpe parece ser algo serio-

-De verdad lo lamento, solo quería que te callaras- volvió a disculparse

-Deja de pedir perdon , yo te ataque primero- replico la ingeniera de nuevo irritada

Korra a pesar de las protestas de esta última la levanto y la llevó cargada hasta donde se encontraba Naga. Después de subirla espero a que la otra mujer se acercara y habló.

-Por cierto, si alguien pregunta Asami solo resbalo- indicó con voz autoritaria- por un incidente como este podrías volver a prisión ¿sabes?- apunto con su dedo índice hacia Kuvira- No pondré en riesgo toda la misión por una pelea infantil pero que sea la primera y la ultima vez, no me importa si es tu intención o no, la próxima vez que lastimes a Asami o cualquiera volverás derecho a tu celda ¿Entendido?- A pesar de los años el temperamento reactivo de la avatar no había cambiado, estaba histérica y trataba de contenerse lo mejor que podía para no golpear a aquella mujer que se había atrevido a tocar a su amor, aunque claro que con ella también estaba molesta. Había actuado como una niña pequeña, ese comportamiento era mas de esperar de ella misma que de la siempre serena y controlada dueña de industrias futuro. -

-Lo lamento- la gran unificadora hizo una reverencia respetuosa- no volverá a suceder-

Cuando volvieron todos corrieron a recibirlas.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- demando Bumi- Ya íbamos a ir por ustedes

Antes de que Korra pudiera hablar su novia ya se había hecho cargo de la situación.

-Todo fue mi culpa- dijo apenada- estaba caminando y me enrede con una rama. Kuvira me encontro y al principio no podía caminar así que trato de cargarme pero soy muy pesada entonces no avanzábamos muy rápido y ahí fue cuando Korra nos encontro-

-¡Espiritus!-Opal camino hacia ellas para ayudar a bajar a la ingeniera quien ahora fingía cojera- ¿Estas bien?-

Todos parecieron creer la historia excepto Mako y Jinora que se miraron inquisitivamente.

-¿Donde esta el agua? La necesito para sanar a Asami- la maestrea agua trato de romper la tensión y hacer mas creíble la mentira aunque de verdad la necesitaba.

Bolín se la alcanzo rápidamente.

-Bueno ahora que ya están aqaquíuí creó que todos deberíamos ir a descansar- intervino el hermano mayor de Tenzin- y la próxima vez ten mas cuidado jovensita, si te pasa algo creo que Korra acabaría con todos nosotros en el estado avatar- le hablo a Asami mientras se burlaba

-Que gracioso Bumi- le hizo una mueca y tomo la mano de su novia para guiarla a su carpa improvisada con tierra control- Buenas noches a todos- grito y con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca levanto otra roca en la puerta para tener mas privacidad.

-Quitate la chaqueta y acuestate- ordeno autoritaria la avatar-

-De verdad no es necesario. Estoy bien-

-Por favor, no discutas.- la maestra genero una pequeña llama en su mano para iluminar un poco-No estoy de humor.

Sin mas protestas la chica se desvistió y se colocó sobre la litera con una pequeña mueca de dolor. La morena se agacho y pudo observar como todo el costado de las costillas de Asami estaba cubierto por una macha gigantesca color morado-volteate-susurro, y pudo observar que su espalda lucia igual.

-La voy a matar-dijo entre dientes

La otra chica que ya había vuelto a su posición anterior le puso una mano en la mejilla obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.-Hey, esta bien-

-No, no lo esta- se alejó- ¿En que estabas pensando? No debiste retarla así, sabes que Kuvira es muy peligrosa y nisiquiera tenias tu guante-

-No estaba pensando Korra, eso fue lo que paso-

-Pero ¿Por que?- saco el agua del recipiente y empezó a girarla para formar una esfera- tu no sueles ser asi- Se inclino sobre el torso de su novia, estiro sus manos rodeadas del líquido y las posicionó sobre el lugar del impacto. Inmedatamente se creo un resplandor azulado que alumbró la habitacion.

-Ouch-

-Lo lamento- Korra levanto la vista y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que lucia su chica en la penumbra- Pero, tu no sueles ser así- quiso retomar la conversación-

\- Lo se pero... aghg ella empezó a hablar de mi papa y no pude evitarlo, me deje cegar por la ira- suspiro- aunque si me lo preguntas, me siento mucho mejor ahora, en paz y mas liviana, tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba- se toco la boca pensativa- tal vez este lista para perdonarla-

-Pues es lo mejor que he oído en toda la noche- retiro las manos- girate, ya acabe con este lado-

-Wow...de verdad eres buena- se toco la piel blanca que había vuelto a parecer- ya no me duele-

-Debo serlo, apendi de Katara. No hay nadie mejor que ella-

Por unos minutos solo se escucho el sonido del agua haciendo su trabajo antes de que la ingeniera volviera a hablar-Korra... Hay otra razón por la que ataque a Kuvira-

-¿Como así?-

-Ughg no puedo creer que voy a decirlo- respiró profundo antes de continuar- es que yo...yo... -

-Vamos, dime-

-Yo... ¡Ay! es muy vergonzoso-

-Ya que Asami, dime-

-Yoestabacelosa- murmuró entre dientes

-¿Que tu que?-

-Estabacelosa-

-Asami... No te entiendo-

-Estabacelosaaa-repitio irritada

-¿Estabas que?-

-¡Korra!-

La chica soltó una carcajada- Lo siento-rio de nuevo y devolvió el agua a su lugar pues ya había terminado- pero te escuchas muy linda al decir eso-

-¡Idiotaaa!- su novia se sento y le pego un puño en el brazo- no es lindo ¡Es vergonzoso!- se tapó la cara la cual estaba tan roja que podía confundirse con su sostén-

-Jajaja lo siento pero no tiene sentido amor- le tomo las manos entre las suyas para poder mirirla- pero tu ¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de que?-

-¡No se! Es que ustedes estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntas y...Soy muy boba ¿verdad?-

-Si, algo-se volvió a burlar y su novia la fulminó con la mirada- Hey hablando en serio- tomo el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarla- jamas debes estar celosa de nadie, tu eres y siempre seras la única para mi. Eres la mujer mas inteligente, hermosa, valiente, generosa, decidida, leal y cariñosa que jamas he conocido, te amo, amo cada parte de ti y siempre sera así, nadie en este mundo podrá cambiar eso

Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de ternura y se acerco para plantar un beso en la boca de su amor. Al principio los labios de ambas se movían lentamente pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se intensificaba. - Te amo Korra- declaro la ingeniera casi sin aliento. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar y la avatar tomo a su novia por la cintura, la giro suavemente y la recostó para quedar sobre ella. Las manos de Asami se enredaban en su pelo y la acercaban mas, aunque eso era casi imposible. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control y las respiraciones eran cada vez mas entrecortadas.

-No me vuelvas a asustar asi- le pidió la maestra agua entre besos-

-Lo lamento, y gracias por cuidarme-

Cuando al fin se separaron el cabello de ambas era un desastre y estaban agotadas.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos dormirnos-

-No puedo estar mas de acuerdo- Korra bostezo antes de dejarse caer en su espalda- hoy fue un largo día.

La ingeniera descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada quien la abrazó y planto un beso en su coronillas buenas noches Sami-

-Buenas noches mi amor

Y asi la joven ingeniera se dejo llevar por el cansancio escuchando el sonido mas hermoso y tranquilizante del mundo. El latido del corazón de Korra que le aseguraba que estaba junta a ella sana y salva.

Ya estaban por llegar a su primer destino, donde reunirían a todo el pueblo el la plaza central de la ciudad, lo que claro atraería la atención de aquellos que siempre estaban tratando atentar contra el nuevo orden. Allí la gran unificadora trataría de razonar con sus leales seguidores en un ultimo intento por mantener la paz pero si esto no funcionaba deberían recurrir a la fuerza.

Pasaron dos días muy tranquilos donde solo se dedicaron a viajar en el dirigible. El incidente había sido olvidado rápidamente y Asami parecía tolerar cada vez mas la presencia de Kuvira. Esta ultima había hablado con Korra y su amistad a pesar de todo seguía intacta. -Tranquila, ya se lo que paso. Asami de verdad se paso con lo que te dijo. Si yo fuera tu habría reaccionado de la misma forma- le había dicho la avatar para reconfortarla.

Pero como era de esperarse esa tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-Ikki de verdad necesito hablar con mi hermano-

-Pero papi-protestro la niña sosteniendo el radio- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-Perdona linda, pero debo utilizar eso un segundo- la dueña de industrias futuro le arrebato el artefacto a la pequeña- Tenzin es Asami ¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Asami! Gracias al cielo- la voz del hombre se escucho desde el otro lado- ¿Donde están?-

-En una hora estaremos aterrizando en Mizuki- le informo- ¿Pero que necesitas?-

-Llama a Korra y a Bumi-le pidió el maestro aire

-Jinora, ve a buscarlos por favor- ordenó la ingeniera.

-Aquí estamosTenzin- la avatar dijo agitada por la carrera-¿Que pasa?

-Korra lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante, pero por favor no te asustes-

-Solo habla, me estas poniendo nerviosa-

-Suyin llamó esta mañana y me informó que el tren donde viajaba el príncipe Wu fue atacado por unos terroristas- hizo una pausa- terroristas del loto rojo-

El piso bajo los pies de la avatar se tambaleo y todas sus pesadillas llegaron a su mente como una película. Sus enemigos mas temidos estaban de regreso. Dejo caer el auricular pero antes de que este golpeara el piso el hijo mayor de Aang lo tomo.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? Y el príncipe... ¡¿Se lo llevaron?!-

-No, el esta bien. Intentaron secuestrarlo pero el general Iroh y sus tropas se encontraban cerca así que detuvieron el ataque- explico rapidamente- Y estoy seguro porque tenían la flor dibujada en sus ropas.-

-Pero acaso Zaheer...-

-No, el sigue encerrado. Los testigos afirman que quien los lideraba era una joven, una joven maestra fuego que creaba llamas azules...-


	6. Capitulo 5: infiltrados

Libro 5: renac

Capitulo 5: Infiltrados.

En días como estos Korra no podía evitar sentir desesperanza, observaba a la humanidad y solo veía odio, resentimiento, dolor, egoísmo y sobretodo ambición ciega e inconsciencia. Nos inventamos guerras estúpidas para saciar nuestras ganas de poder y sentirnos como héroes sin tener en cuenta a todos a los que dañamos, pensó. Todo en el mundo parecía estar fuera de lugar, sin balance. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara la paz parecía nunca llegar, no había terminado de solucionar un problema cuando surgía un nuevo enemigo, era como un ciclo enfermizo. Ella amaba ser el avatar pero a veces era muy difícil.

Kuvira había iniciado su discurso agradeciendo por la lealtad de quienes aun creían en sus ideales como gran unificadora.

-La verdadera libertad no consiste en tener un buen amo, sino en no tener ninguno dijo un sabio hace ya muchos siglos. Gente de Misuki, con la democracia no tendrán un amo nunca mas, ustedes podrán elegir quien los gobiernen, ustedes podrán ser los autores de su destino. Vuelvanse a unir a mi, pero no para conquistar, para reconstruir. Siganme y juntos traeremos a estas tierras una gloria nunca antes vista gracias a la monarquía- había dicho con esa voz tan autoritaria suya.

Muchas personas en realidad parecian interesadas en lo que estaba diciendo hasta que una voz se alzó entre la multitud.

-¡Traidora! ¡Solo dices eso para salvar tu pellejo!-

-¡Ustedes solo quieren separar nuestro reino!-

Sonaron mas protestas y ahí fue cuando la violencia se desató.

Vio como Mako lanzaba un rayo que golpeaba a un hombre enmascarado. Al destaparle el rostro se dio cuenta de que era casi un niño.

-¡Korra!- alguien la llamo- cuando se giro había otra figura encapuchada corriendo hacia ella lanzadole varias rocas con tierra control. Creo un aro de aire y la persona salio volando y se estrello contra el edificio mas cercano. En la calle reinaba el caos, los civiles iban de un lado al otro asustados, los rebeldes no dejaban de atacar mientras su equipo luchaba para contenerlos junto con los pocos policias que habían. La ciudad de Misuki al ser tan pequeña no contaba con un estructurado departamento de policía como en de Ciudad República.

Los hijos de Tenzin junto con Opal creaban un remoplino de viento evitando el avance de los protestantes mientras Kuvira y Bolín los inmovilizaban ya fuera con bandas metálicas o dejándolos atrapados en un pequeño trozo de tierra rodeado por lava. Bumi disparaba rafagas de aire aqui y allá al igual que Mako hacia pero con sus rayos o bolas de fuego. Asami se movia ágilmente entre las filas enemigas y electrocutaba a las personas quienes caían las piso para unirse a los muchos cuerpos inconscientes que yacían en la plaza. Ya casi todos estaban derrotados a excepción de unos pocos maestros que estaban presentando una buena pelea.

La dueña de industrias futuro estaba en un intenso combate con un hombre que le lanzaba navajas de hielo, ella las esquivaba fácilmente pero no se percato del maestro tierra que se le acercaba, este levantó la tierra junto a sus pies y la dejo aprisionada. Los dos corrieron a atacarla ahora que estaba atrapada, pero antes de que Korra pudiera hacer algo unas bandas de hierro volaron hacia estos y los cegaron momentáneamente. Ambas voltearon a ver a Kuvira quien movió su mano ligeramente y liberó a la ingeniera que la miraba sorprendida pero hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento.

Cuando la batalla fue ganada el equipo avatar se reunió para verificar que todos se encontrarán bien y el alcalde se les acercó.

-Mi agradecimiento para con ustedes es infinito- estiro su mano para estrechar la del avatar- al fin pudimos atrapar a esos insurgentes- miro de reojo a la que antes se hacia llamar la gran unificadora. Seguramente se conocieron cuando ella vino a someter la ciudad- ahora si nuestro pueblo podrá realizar las elecciones para escoger a su gobernante y a su representante en Ba sing se .-

-Es nuestro deber señor, no hay nada que agradecer-

El hombre siguió hablando pero Korra ya no le prestaba atención. Observo la fila de gente esposada que era escoltada por la policia y distinguió a uno de los atacantes de su novia. Tenia una marca roja en el cuello, casi como una cicatriz...

Corrió hacia el, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconó contra una pared.

-¡Un miembro del loto rojo!- declaró furiosa- ¿Que hacías entre estas personas?-

Este solo río descaradamente.

-¡Habla!- lo volvió a empujar- ¿Quien mas esta contigo?-

-Korra ¡¿Que haces?!- Bolin puso uno mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-¡Mira su cuello! Fíjate en su tratuaje-

Todos soltaron un sonido de asombro.

-¿Hay mas miembros aqui?- insistió pero no hubo respueta-¡Di algo maldita sea! O no sabes lo que te espera-

-Tu no sabes no que te espera avatar...- siseo el hombre.

-¡Revisenlos a todos!- ordenó- si hay mas de ellos debemos encontrarlos.

Todos se dirigieron hacia los presos y acabada esta tarea encontraron a un muchacho y a una mujer también con la marca . Mako con sus habilidades de detective los interrogo por un buen rato pero como era de esperar nadie dijo nada así que decidieron enviarlos a ciudad república, tal vez Lin lograba resultados diferentes. Quisa ella podría sacarles alguna informacion sobre los ataques al príncipe y la nueva y misteriosa líder de la cual no habían vuelto a oir nada.

Al anochecer volvieron a la nave y empezaron a viajar de nuevo hacia su próximo destino.

Korra descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su ingeniera mientras esta le hacia un masaje en el cuello tratando de relajarla.

-Amor estas muy tensa-

-Lo se, es que los eventos de hoy fueron algo... estresantes-

-¿Estresantes? ¡A mi me parecieron geniales!- Meelo se levantó del sofá y empezó a lanzar puños al aire- ¡Al fin una pelea real!-

-Esos locos del loto rojo podran ser de todo pero hay que reconocerles que son muy listos- intervino Bumi-

-¿De que hablas?- Opal lo miro sorprendida

-¿No es muy obvio? Están utilizando la inconformidad de los ciudadanos a su favor, son ellos quienes están saboteando todo. Fingen ser parte de aquellos grupos que apoyan a Kuvira, y los animan a pelear, los usan como un pretexto para mantener su preciada anarquía-

-¡¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?!- la nativa de la tribu agua se sentó rapidamente- ¡Son ellos quienes han estado detrás de todo esto! Claro que hay gente que aun cree en los ideales de Kuvira pero son simples civiles, sin entrenamiento alguno, no muy difíciles de contener, quienes han ocasionado verdaderos incomnenientes y presentado una dura resistencia deben ser en realidad miembros del loto rojo-

-Parece que no habrá solución pacifica- suspiro Jinora

-¿Entonces cual es mi papel ahora?- preguntó la prodigiosa maestra metal- ¿si en realidad los disturbios no son debido a mi? no es que tenga afán por volver a prisión pero no entiendo que se supone que haga ahora-

-Pues tu aún puedes convencer a los que de verdad creen en ti de rendirse, hoy muchos te estaban escuchando, además eres una gran luchadora y necesitaremos mucha fuerza desde ahora-

-En realidad el plan no cambia mucho- intervino Mako- tu trataras de hacer entrar en razón a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, pero aun asi habrá algunos que se dejen llevar por las provocaciones de los terroristas, a ellos es a quien nosotros vamos a capturar. Solucionamos dos problemas al tiempo. Ayudamos a Wu y reducimos el numero de anarquistas. Tal vez alguno de ellos incluso podría guiarnos a su nueva líder-

-Bueno, son dos días antes de llegar a nuestro próximo destino, aprovechemolos para descansar y mañana le avisaremos a Tenzin nuestra nueva conclusión- Indico Asami.

-¿A donde iremos a continuación?

-Por cuestiones de ubicación sigue Omashu. La resistencia allá no es muy fuerte pero aun así hay que acabar con ella-

-Ughg- gruño Korra y volvio a recostarse en las piernas de su novia - no hablemos mas de esto por hoy. Ahora mismo solo quisiera tomar un baño y dormir-

-Si quieres puedo alistrarte la tina- Industrias futuro no había reparado en gastos para equipar el dirigible.

-Gracias Sami, eres la mejor- levanto la cabeza y planto un pequeño beso en los labios-

Todos se pararon y se fueron a sus cuartos dejando en la sala solamente a Korra y a Kuvira.

-Oye creo que no te agradecí lo que hiciste hoy por Asami- la morena se rasco incomoda la nuca- gracias de verdad, yo estaba muy lejos como para poder ayudarla-

La otra chica se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-Hey, no me agradezcas, se la debía- sonrió- además se lo mucho que ella significa para ti-

-Por eso mismo,gracias- hizo una pausa- oye, parece que antes de llegar a Ba sing se pararemos en Zaofu-

La cara de Kuvira se tensó- hmmm-

-Pensé que si cumples bien tu tarea podríamos convencer a Su de ayudarnos a reducir tu condena-

-La chica de ojos verdes sonrió sorprendida- Eso seria genial... Aunque conociendola-

-No perdemos nada con tratar - le devolvió la sonrisa- bueno voy a subir. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches

Korra entro a la habitación que compartía con su novia pero no la encontró.

-¿'Sami?-

-¡En el baño!-

La morena abrió la puerta y lo que encontró hizo que sus piernas se aflojaran y un pequeñas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago.

-¿Me acompañas?-sonrió coquetamente la ingeniera complacida por el creciente rubor que provocaba en la cara de su amada. Sin pensarlo dos veces Korra empezó a desvestirse e introdujo sus pies en el agua tibia de la tina, el agua olía a rosas y esencias, justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse tras un día tan ajetreado. Su novia tenia las piernas flexionadas y la invito a sentarse entre ellas. La joven hizo lo que le indico, recostó su espalda sobre el pecho de su chica y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta. Asami la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cuello.

-Mmm- gruño- siempre sabes como hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-Para eso estoy-otro beso- además es mi turno de cuidar de ti-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

-Eres la mejor-

-Si me lo has dicho- sonrió la dueña de industrias futuro contra la suave y bronceada piel de la maestra agua- ¿Sabes algo que me encanta de ser tu novia?-

-¿Que?-

\- Por ser el avatar le perteneces al mundo, pero en la noche eres sólo mia-

El pecho de Korra se hincho de felicidad y amor al escuchar esas palabras y giro su cabeza para besar los tersos labios de aquella mujer que amaba tanto.

-Y así sera siempre-

_Notas: la frase dicha por Kuvira pertenece a Cicerón así como todos los personajes de la leyenda de Korra pertenecen a Bryke_

_Y como ssiempre MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios y por leer en serio hacen mi día y me motivan cada vez mas, no espere tan buena recepción y aceptación de este fic y eso me emociona muuuchooo. Gracias gracias gracias_


	7. Capitulo 6: revelaciones

Libro cinco: renacer

Capitulo seis: revelaciones.

-Tio Bumi ¡Al fin conocerás la ciudad del hombre que inspiro tu nombre! -chillo Ikki con aquella voz característica de ella-¿No estas emocionado?

-Claro que si y apuesto a que nos permitiran deslizarnos por los canales de mensajeria-

-¡Wooojoo! Va a ser increíble -Gritó Bolín y todos se voltearon a mirarlo extrañados-¿Que? No pueden negar que todos quieren hacerlo-

Esta vez todo salió bien, Kuvira dio su discurso y todos parecieron aceptarlo, posiblememte los muros que rodeaban la ciudad la había protegido de la entrada de terroristas. Solo tuvieron que negociar con el rey actual pues la rebelión allí era por querer conservar su monarquía, Omashu podría conservarla como una tradición pero igualmente estarían sometidos a las decisiones del concejo en Ba sing se y del presidente elegido. Y al fin despues de tres días de charlas diplomáticas llego el momento de la diversión. Korra, Meelo Bolin y Bumi pudieron disfrutar de lo que Aang había considerado la mayor atracción de allí.

Asami observo como su novia se subía a uno de los compartimientos con el hermano mayor de Tenzin repitiendo lo ya vivido en sus vidas pasadas. El avatar deslizandose por Omashu junto a un hombre medio loco llamado Bumi. Korra lucia casi infantil por la emoción pero estas pequeñas tonterías eran las que la hacían amarla tanto.

Continuaron viajando durante varias semanas. En algunos lugares las cosas salían según lo planeado pero como era de esperar en la mayoría no. Solamente en tres ciudades ya habian capturado mas de una docena de miembros del loto rojo y otros pocos habían logrado escapar. Ya no les faltaba mucho para terminar con la misión y la situación ya se volvía algo monótona, discursos, peleas, negociaciones. En ciudad República la mayor de las Beifong tampoco estaba obteniendo muchos resultados con los nuevos presos que le llegaban a diario pero las cosas parecieron mejorar en la cuarta semana de viaje.

-Tenzin, hola ¿Sucede algo?-

-Hola Asami- respondió al otro lado del radio- de hecho si, Lín tiene algo que contarles pero necesito que llames a todos primero-

Cundo estuvieron reunidos al fin en la cabina de mando la jefe de policía empezó a hablar.

-Necesito que todos presten suma atención- hizo una pausa e inhaló profundo- hace dos semanas ustedes me enviaron un joven maestro tierra que capturaron en Haruki-

-¡Si lo recuerdo!- Interrumpió Bolin- el pobre creyó que lo iba a matar-

-Calla Bo- le ordenó su hermano-

-Perdón-

-Bueno si me permiten continuar-Korra se imagino a Lin poniendo los ojos en blanco- el caso es que lo hemos estado interrogando, igual que a todos, a diferencia que este ante la primera oferta de libertad se rompió- el silencio reino en la habitación. Eso aunque era extraño, los miembros del loto rojo eran conocidos por ser inquebrantables- y nos dio mucha información de gran importancia-

-Que pena Jefa- hablo la avatar- ¿pero esta segura de esa información? Podría ser una trampa-

-Claro que estoy segura, no tienen que decirme como hacer mi trabajo; es un joven sin familia que no le importa nadie aparte de el mismo. Claro que cedió ante la posibilidad ser liberado- dijo con un tono cada vez mas irritado- ahora dejen de interrumpir y escuchen. Me contó que el solía robar en la calles de su pequeño pueblo con un amigo, este un día lo llevo a una reunión con un hombre muy extraño que tenia la mitad del cuerpo quemado quien les explico que era el loto rojo, les dijo que tendrian que dejar de robar y huir de las autoridades para vivir; si se unían a el ya no existirían autoridades, todos serian iguales,dejarían de tener miedo de hacer lo que quisiesen, las riquezas y el poder dejarían de ser repartidas entre unos pocos, les hablo de lo injusto que era que existiera un avatar. Cuando meter muñón de venderles todas estas ideas el hombre se presentó y su nombre era Ghazan-

Cada miembro del equipo avatar quedo congelado en su lugar, el shock fue gigante pero un ansioso Mako se apresuro en hablar- Eso no es posible. Bolín y yo vimos como se ahogo a si mismo en lava. No hay forma de que haya sobrevivido a eso.-

-Yo tampoco lo crei al principio chico. Pero tiene sentido, según la descripción tenia medio cuerpo quemado, probablemente por la lava, cabello y tes oscura, tatuajes, todo corresponde-

Varias oleadas de adrenalina atravesaban en cuerpo de Korra aumentando su respiración y haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, sintió como su novia tomaba su mano en un intento por calmarla pero nada servia, no sabia como sentirse, quería encontrar ya a ese hombre y terminar su vida de una vez por todas, detestaba tener que lidiar de nuevo con esos criminales que tanto la habían lastimado. Era verdad había aprendido mucho pero no es como si quisiera repetir la experiencia. El recuerdo de esos años aun eran una sombra sobre ella.

-Ahí no termina- continuó Lin- Haku como se llama el recluso, fue llevado a un campamento donde habían mas adolescentes desorientados como el. El maldito secuas de Zaheer se dirigía a la población mas vulnerable y les manejaba la cabeza para que lo apoyaran. Eso sucedió hace como dos años; en ese momento Kuvira estaba en el poder así que tenían que esconderse pero aún así continuaban reclutando personas en secreto. Hace unos meses ante su caída cuando el principe Wu anuncio su deseo de establecer una democracia y debido al caos pudieron fortalecerse Ghazan les ordenó dispersarse por el reino tierra o regresar a su lugar de nacimiento. Su conclusión era correcta; debían avivar la llama de la revolución que esto había generado para así poder conservar el desorden social que estaba reinando tal y como lo dictan sus ideales. Pero cuando parecían estar en su mejor momento y se habían colado ya a varias ciudades les llego la noticia de que su líder había muerto mientras dormía, nadie sabe como paso.-

-Y supongo que ahí es cuando aparece esta nueva chica de la que mi hermano nos hablo- declaro Bumi

-Supones bien. Haku dice que la conoció el su segundo día en el campamento. A todos los entrenaban para ser guerreros temibles, a el no le toco luchar contra ella, pero a su amigo si y este no salio con vida. Tal vez por eso también fue que la delato tan facilmente. Cuenta que era despiadada, algo sádica y en efecto produce fuego azul. Nadie conocia su verdadero nombre pero gracias a su ferocidad la apodaron Ekiria, que significa...-

-Diosa del caos y la destruccion- Korra que había permanecido muda hasta ahora al fin hablo.

-Exacto-continuo Beifong- por esa misma tenacidad ascendió muy rápidamente entre las filas del loto rojo hasta llegar a obtener el mando tras la muerte de su mentor. No se sabe mucho de ella pues parece ser muy reservada, pero algo que si es seguro es que debemos tener cuidado y erradicar de una vez por todas a esos terroristas.-

-Korra ¿Estas ahí?-preguntó Tenzin- Debes estar tranquila, y también debes saber que estamos aquí para ti no estas sola y veras como juntos podremos derrotar a esta tal Ekiria-

-Gracias-

-Pero entonces ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó una angustiada Opal

-Sigan haciendo lo mismo que en este momento. No hay mejor manera de debilitar a esos anarquistas que establecer orden- comando la voz que procedía del radio- ¿Cuantos lugares les faltan?-

-Solo dos ciudades más- intervino Asami- Kentara y Yamaki, después de estas ya se podrán organizar elecciones estatales y mas tarde las presidenciales-

-Perfecto entonces Lin Kaya y yo los alcanzaremos en Zaofu dentro de una semana. Y Jinora niños, por favor cuidense mucho-

-Claro papá- respondió la mayor- te extrañamos-

-Y yo a ustedes y su mamá también-

-Dale muchos besos de nuestra parte ¿Si papi?- le pidió Ikki- y también a tía Kya-

-Claro que si pequeña, nos vemos en unos dias- se corto la comunicación

-Wow, eso fue intenso- comentó Bolin tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

* * *

-Se que la situación es algo preocupante pero me agrada que estemos reunidos otra vez, el equipo avatar como en los viejos tiempos.-

-En eso tienes mucha razón Bo, es lindo estar todos juntos de nuevo- le respondió la ingeniera- pero lo que oímos sobre esa mujer la verdad me asusta-

-Creo que a todos, pero hay que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar en un buen plan-

-¿Y cual seria el plan Mako?- dijo retadora la avatar- simplemente debemos terminar el recorrido por las ciudades y buscar a esa mujer, debemos acabar con el problema de raiz-

-Hey, calmate, solo estaba tratando de hacer que las cosas no parecieran tan dificiles-

-Lo se-suspiro- lo lamento, no quería ser grosera-

El informe de Lin de verdad había afectado a Korra, bueno en realidad a todos pero en especial a ella. Asami no podía dejar de pensar en lo aterrador que debía ser que tus peores enemigos resurgieran, aunque ella también estaba en pánico pero trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía. Estaba segura de que no resistiria ver a su amada sufrir nunca más y esta nueva amenaza parecía ser muy peligrosa, Korra era la persona mas noble y piadosa que jamas había conocido, en realidad era la mejor persona que conocía; y no se merecía nada de lo que le habia pasado, el verla pasar por algo así de nuevo la destruiría, si estuviera en su poder ella recibiría todos esos males con tal de protegerla. Ser el avatar era una gran parte de Korra y lo amaba pero era duro tener que compartirla con el mundo y sobretodo saber que siempre estaba expuesta a muchos peligros.

La joven ingeniera nunca había deseado ser una maestra, estuvo perfectamente cómoda consigo misma hasta que había visto a la maestra agua casi ser asesinada por Zaheer. Observar esa pelea desde lo lejos sin poder intervenir le había ocasionado una sensación de impotencia sin precedentes y en casos como este deseaba poder potreger a aquella persona que mas amaba así fuera mediante la fuerza física.

-Esta bien, es entendible- dijo Mako y Korra le sonrió a su amigo con agradecimiento por su comprensión.

-Chicos, quería hablar algo con ustedes- dijo cautelosa- en cuanto lleguemos a Zaofu le pediré a Su que hable con Raiko para liberar a Kuvira de su condena-

Asami siente en su pecho la ahora familiar punzada que causan los celos. Ya no tiene nada contra la maestra metal, bueno al menos la tolera, no la ha perdonado del todo pero ya no quiere matarla cada vez que la ve; pero claro que le molesta un poco ver a su novia tan interesada en el bienestar de la mujer que tanto la daño.

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver ahí?-

-Veras Bolín, me gustaría que atestiguaran sobre su buen comportamiento y su arrepentimiento en el tiempo que hemos compartido-

-No se Korra... Me parece un poco injusto que no pague por sus actos- habló el siempre racional maestro fuego-

-Yo creo que deberiamos pedirle que al menos le permita quedarse con nosotros mientas acabamos con este nuevo enemigo- opino el menor de los hermanos- es una gran luchadora y me temo que vamos a necesitarla-

-Eso es muy cierto, esta bien, si ese es el caso entonces si tienen mi respaldo-

-¿Y tu Sami?- la volteo a mirar con aquellos ojos azules a los cuales no les podía negar nada

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, sin importar lo que decidas; creo en ti y en tu buen criterio-

-Gracias- la mano de la morena tomo un mechón de su cabello que estaba fuera de lugar y lo coloco tras su oreja para después besar su mejilla. La ingeniera sonrió en respuesta pero claro no estaba del mejor humor.

* * *

El tunel por el que lo guiaban era muy oscuro para ver a mas de medio metro frente a el. Cuando llegaron a un gran portón el guardia que lo escoltaba le informó que debían esperar. Odiaba esperar, en esos momentos le entraban las dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabia si era lo correcto, pero ya estaba cansado y quería algo de libertad. Cuando se había unido al loto blanco tenia muchas expectativas, creía que lucharía junto al avatar; no que seria un simple mensajero, o un acolito y menos un simple guardia con turnos muy largos. En ese momento la puerta frente a si se abrió y le indicaron que pasara, respiro hondo y se lleno de valor. La habitación estaba también en la penumbra y se encontraba vacía excepto por la figura de una mujer en el centro.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que quieres?- hablo una voz joven pero autoritaria- y mejor que sea rapido-

Se lleno de ansiedad pero al final pudo hablar.

-Mi nombre es Zhao y me ha enviado Zaheer-


	8. Capitulo 7: lagrimas en Zaofu

_Vieeeeeroooon el dibujo de Bryaaan anoche casi me mueeeeeeroooo! Por eso no pude actualizar ayer, perdonsito, es que todo fue una locuraaa, llegue del gimnasio y mire tumblr y me salio que Korra era tendencia yo como aaaasiiii que paso, me meto a laeiqueta de Korrasami y Boooooom todo había explotado, fue tan lindo aun sigo muy emocionadaaaa asncgrrnfckaoawpooerdnd ._

_Bueno, poniéndonos ya serios lamento no estar actualizando tan seguido como antes es que ya retome los entrenamientos de porras y consumen gran parte de mi tiempo, de verdad lo lamento con este me tarde 5 días pero es el mas largo hasta ahora, prometo que en el siguiente capitulo ya nos acercaremos mas al nudo de la historia. _

_Disfruten y dejenme saber que piensan por favor :D_

_._

_Libro_ 5: renacer

Capitulpo 7: lágrimas en Zaofu

Sin importaran cuantas veces hubiera estado allí la belleza de Zaofu no dejaba de asombrarla, su ubicación entre las montañas hacia que la luz del amanecer se reflejara en sus paredes de metal quitándole el aliento a la avatar ante tan hermosa vista, y eso que Korra no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba a simplemente contemplar los paisajes, pero esta maravilla de la arquitectura lo merecía.

Su nave empezó el descenso cerca de los amplios jardines que rodeaban la casa de los Beifong. Una vez aterrizaron todos los tripulantes tomaron sus pertenencias y se alistaron para salir a excepción de cierta maestra metal que permanecía inmóvil en su asiento. La siempre compasiva Korra se acerco a ella en un intento por animarla.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven ¿Acaso la gran unificadora está asustada?-

-Calla-le gruño- no es miedo-

-Entonces ¿Por que no estas lista para bajarte?- la reto

-No es fácil ¿Si?-

-Vamos no será tan malo, Su sabia que vendrias con nosotros y no pareció molestarle-

-Igual si le molestara ¿Que podría decir?- hablo con sarcasmo a continuación- Korra se que Kuvira esta viajando con ustedes pero no la quiero en mi ciudad, dejala botada en alguna aldea y no la traigas-

La maestra agua rió y luego repuso- Idiota- golpeo el hombro de su amiga- no me refería a eso, no creo que Su vaya a tener una mala actitud; además, ¿recuerdas que queríamos pedirle algo?-

-Si pero ahora que estamos aquí ya no me parece tan buena idea...- empezó a disminuir el tono de su voz- creo que sería mejor si yo hablo primero con ella, quedare como una cobarde si siempre estas interviniendo por mi-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si. La conozco bien y sé que odia tratar las cosas con intermediarios-

-Okay. Como quieras- se encogió de hombros- bueno, vamos ya, no puede ser tan malo-

-Ojala tengas razón-

Se dirigieron a la puerta del dirigible y cuando empezaron a bajar por la rampa que conducía a tierra firme escucharon las voces de Opal y su familia felices por el reencuentro.

-Estas hermosa mi pequeña-

-Gracias mamá. Los he extrañado mucho-

-Y nosotros a ti- la matriarca se separo de su hija y se dirigió a saludar y dar la bienvenida a los demás. Caminó hacia Korra y le dio un abrazo afectuoso- he escuchado todas las maravillas que has hecho allá afuera y también sobre el loto rojo. Debes saber que siempre contaras conmigo y con mi familia para lo que necesites-

-Gracias Su y gracias por recibirnos-

-Siempre es un placer- le sonrió y se giro para ver a la mujer detrás de ella

-Kuvira-

La chica en cuestión junto su puño con la palma de su mano y se inclinó levemente para mostrar respeto- Suyin-

-Muy bien- se giro y hablo para todos tratando de evitar el momento incómodo- mis guardias llevaran sus pertenecías a sus dormitorios. Korra, supongo que Asami y tu compartirán habitación-

-Así es-

La hija menor de Toph dio ciertas indicaciones antes de continuar -Perfecto, entremos ya, nos espera un delicioso almuerzo y tenemos grandes noticias para ustedes-

La comida fue servida por el talentoso chef de Suyin quien antes de que empezaran a comer llamó su atención golpeando suavemente su copa con un tenedor.

-Quiero proponer un brindis por mis maravillosos hijos Wing y Wei quienes me llenan de orgullo al ahora entrar en las filas de las fuerzas unidas-

La habitación exploto en felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Se dispusieron a comer y Korra de verdad disfruto los deliciosos platillos, hacia mucho tiempo no comía tan bien pues no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para dedicarla a la cocina mientras estaban viajando.

-Su, ¿Sabes algo de mi padre?- preguntó la siempre respetuosa Jinora

-¡Ay! Casi lo mañana hable con mi hermana y me dijo que por cuestiones de clima tuvieron que parar, pero estarán aquí en menos de 24 horas-

-¿Cuestiones de clima?- cuestionó incredula- pero si el sol esta brillando en el cielo-

-Yo pensé lo mismo linda, pero al parecer esta noche habrá una gran tormenta.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y al final Bolín propuso que fuera a dar un paseo por los jardines para aprovechar que aun hacia buen tiempo. La avatar se levanto al igual que todos pero vio que Kuvira a su lado permanecía por segunda vez en el día inmóvil.

-¿No vienes?-

-Los alcanzo luego, quiero hablar con Su antes-

-Muy bien- toco su hombro- suerte-

Dicho esto Korra se apresuró a tomar la mano de su novia que la esparaba con una amplia sonrisa en la puerta

.

Kuvira no se consideraba una persona emocional pero al venir aqui tantas cosas la golpearon al tiempo; los recuerdos, la culpabilidad, las miradas mordaces de aquellos guardias que solían conocerla, la indiferencia de su anterior familia. Todos esto la estaba volviendo loca; sabia que sería duro volver pero no de imagino tal grado de incomodidad y tensión. Esperó a que todos salieran del comedor y fue a alcanzar a su anterior tutora.

-Su- comenzó cautelosa- si me permites unas palabras-

La mujer se quedo examinándola con la mirada por unos momentos, tal vez dudaba de sus intenciones.

-Por favor- insistió- solo quiero hablar contigo-

-Bien, vamos a la sala para poder tener más privacidad-

Caminaron en silencio hasta alli, la joven entro y tras ella la menos de las Beifong que cerro la puerta. Las memorias la golpearon; la ultima vez que había estado aquí fue para ordenarle a la matriarca que se rindiera, también en ese lugar la había desafiado por primera vez pero esta sala no solo guardaba malos recuerdos. En esta sala solía venir a leer con Baatar o venia a hablar con la su madre cuando tenía algún problema.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- una voz algo hostil la saco de su trance-

-Yo eh...- respiró hondo esperando que el aire que entrara por sus pulmones la llenara de valor- primero quiero disculparme apropiadamente, creo que jamas tuve la oportunidad. Se que no hay palabras que puedan enmendar todo lo que hice, te lastime a ti y a tu familia de mil formas y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, estaba cegada completamente. No podía soportar ver como mi tierra se desmoronaba y tu no hacías nada, yo debía hacer algo por ellos no podía abandonar a la gente a su suerte. Tu toda la vida fuiste mi modelo a seguir pero en ese momento me llene de ira. ¿Como podías solo sentarte a ver como tu nación se hundía en el caos?- esto no estaba resultando como lo había planeado la rabia de nuevo la llenaba al recordar ese dia. Esta era su única oportunidad, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Recupero la compostura tras una pausa y volvió a hablar- no me malentiendas no te estoy reprochando solo quiero que entiendas mis motivos-

-No hay motivos que puedan justificar tus actos- repuso con voz dura- di de una vez que es lo que de verdad quieres-

-Korra me pidio acompañarlos hasta que logren detener al loto rojo, se que no estoy en posición de pedir esto pero tu tienes grandes influencias además pediste estar a cargo de mi caso mientras cumplo mil condena, ¿Podrias por favor hacerlo posible? Aun hay tantas cosas que necesito hacer para estar en paz con mi conciencia, este grupo no habría resurgido de manera tan fuerte si no fuera por el desastre que causé, necesitó actuar no desperdiciar mis capacidades en una celda, porque tu bien sabes que seria un desperdicio, tu me entrenaste-

-Sabia que alguna segunda intención debías tener - la cortó- y no no haré lo que me pides, tu no mereces mi confianza, ya nos traicionaste todos una vez, solo eres una desagradecida-

Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma, sabia que todo era verdad pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y su voz se quebrara al hablar, había sido una ilusa y se odiaba por eso, habia esperado poder recuperar la única familia que alguna vez había tenido- Si te traicione y de verdad lo lamento- contuvo un sollozo- pero ¿Como esperabas que me sintiera? Pensé que de verdad me querías como a una hija pero en el momento en que empecé a acercarme a Baatar tu me alejaste, me rechazaste en realidad nunca me considerarse digna de unirme a ustedes, por eso ni siquiera me diste el apellido, tu eras mi madre y pensé que te haría feliz el estar unidas por medio del lazo que yo estaba formando con tu hijo- gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro-

-Las cosas no fueron así yo...-

-¡¿Cual es tu excusa?!- exclamo sin ya poder contenerse- ¡Fui perfecta! Obediente, sumisa, entrene mas que cualquiera, jamas te cuestione y aun así no fui suficiente-

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! Tu no eres quien para cuestionarme, agradece que te acogí ¡Si no fuera por mi habrías muerto congelada en la calle!- le escupió las palabras sin ningún tacto- Y a diferencia de lo que crees si ¡Si te quise! Y por ese amor que alguna vez te tuve, bien, eres libre de irte con Korra yo responderé ante Raiko por esto- se acerco a ella apuntándole con un dedo amenazadora- Pero escuchame bien. Jamas en tu vida volverás a mi ciudad, jamas te acercaras a mi ni a ningún miembro de mi familia ¡Ninguno! Y ahora sal de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta-

La joven maestra estaba en shock, nunca se imagino de Su pudiera ser tan cruel con las palabras otro grito la obligo a moverse y rápidamente abandonó la habitación. Se sentía ridícula al andar llorando por los corredores, se seco las lágrimas bruscamente sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Siempre que tenia algún problema que no pudiera manejar ella sola corría a los brazos de su ex prometido, pero el ya no estaba aquí y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver, ese pensamiento solo le causo mas agonia y supo que no podía lidiar por su cuenta con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Camino por toda la casa hecha un nudo de sentimientos revueltos en busca de la única persona con quien creía podría hablar en esos momentos.

Escuchó varios ruidos provenientes del jardín de entrenamiento. Camino en esa dirección y cuando salió vio a todo el equipo avatar junto con los chicos Beifong estaban reunidos en circulo gritando y vitoreando.

-¿Que sucede?- se coloco al lado de Bolin-

-Asami reto a Korra a una pelea sin control -señalo hacia el centro de la multitud, los ojos verdes de Kuvira siguieron la dirección de su dedo y diviso a quien estaba buscando. La avatar estaba sudando y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer estaba siendo una lucha muy intensa. Volvió a correr hacia su oponente y con un rápido movimiento la tomo por la cintura y la derribó colocándose sobre esta. La multitud volvió a explotar en gritos justo cuando Korra se inclino y beso a su novia. El chico a su lado silvo y luego soltó una carcajada.

Era obvio que estaba ocupada y Kuvira no quería entrometerse, ¿En que estaba pensando al ir a buscarla? Ella era una mujer independiente que podía manejar cualquier situación además mostrar esa clase de debilidad ante alguien que a pesar de haberle ofrecido su amistad apenas y conocía era un gran riesgo

. Supo que estaba sola y así era mejor.

.

El acostumbrado sabor a cereza en los labios de Asami había sido remplazado por el del sudor, aunque no es que a Korra le molestara. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era en contra de las reglas pero al ver a su chica toda sudada y luchando tan ferozmente no se pudo resistir. Ella respondió enérgica ante el contacto y empezó a hundir las manos en su cabello como muy bien sabia volvía loca a la maestra. Sintió unas piernas enrollarse al rededor de su cintura y antes de darse cuenta la ingeniera la volteo y la presionó fuertemente contra la tierra. -¡Eso es trampa!- protestó tratando de soltarse del agarre sin ningún resultado.

\- 1...- Bolín levanto la voz emocionado- Y tras un empate ¡Gana Asami!-

La chica sonrió con suficiencia sobre ella.

-¡Eso es hermosa mujer!- grito Meelo entre la gente- sabia que hacia bien al apostar por ti!-

-Meelo...- lo reprendió su hermana -nosotros no apostamos-

-¿Segun quien?-

-Buen trabajo avatar- Asami le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie sin perder su sonrisa.

-Tramposa- Korra fingió estar molesta y rechazo su oferta

-Tu me besaste primero, yo solo... Optimice mis oportunidades-

-Si claro- le hizo una mueca- optimisaste mi debilidad, pero no volvera a suceder-

La chica frente a ella se cruzo de brazos y levanto la ceja-¿Eso es un reto?-

El dia se pasó muy rápido entre risas y juegos, hacia mucho tiempo no podían relajarse así y aunque sabia que no duraría mucho trato de disfrutar cada momento.

La energía cósmica la llenaba y sentía como todo el poder del universo fluía a través de su cuerpo, los segundos se volvían eternos y veía todo con mayor claridad. El estado avatar la consumía y flotaba por los aires, pero cuando se observó las manos se dio cuenta de que no eran las suyas, estas eran pálidas y mas pequeñas con unas flechas que brillaban al igual que sus ojos suelen hacerlo, llevaba ropas naranjas y amarillas, no entendia que sucedia pero tampoco se lo pudo cuestionar mas tiempo porque un dolor punzante la atravesó empezando por su espalda y a continuación todo su ser convulsionaba al ser electrocutado. Todo se nubló a su alrededor y se precipito hacia el suelo. Lentamente se volteo para ver la fuente del rayo, una chica alrededor de 15 años con tés blanca y cabello azabache sonreía macabramente. Finalmente Korra golpeo el piso y la joven comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-No sabes lo que viene por ti avatar- siseo con voz dulce. Lo que sucedio a continuación fue aun mas perturbador. El cuello de su atacante se retorció de manera inhumana y su hermoso rostro empezó a desfigurarse. Perdió su melena y le salieron arrugas. Frente a si se encontraba Zaheer. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar violentamente pero no podía moverse.

-Te vamos a destruir desde adentro- prosiguió con esa voz que la había perseguido por años- te arrebataremos lo que mas amas y al final no seras nada-

-¡Korra!- la llamo su amada a lo lejos- ¡Korra!-

-¡Asami! ¡Asami! - grito tan fuerte que sintio que su garganta se desgarraba. Seguía incapaz de levantarse y giro su cabeza tratando de localizarla. Donde antes se encontraba su peor enemigo ahora estaba su novia rodeada de llamas azules. Korra luchó y luchó pero sus piernas no respondían, solo pudia observar impotente como aquella a la que tanto amaba era consumida por ese demonio azulado.

Despertó. No fue con un grito, no se incorporó de golpe, ni jadeo. No fue dramático, simplemente abrió los ojos y en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas al igual que su cara. El sol no había salido así que aun permanecía en la oscuridad, afuera caía tempestad y cuando la habitación se iluminó con un rayo se estremeció al recordar lo que acaban de vivir; toco la cama esperando sentir a esa otra persona que la calentaba en noches como esta pero la sintió vacía. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿'Sami?- no hubo respuesta- ¡¿Asami?!- se sentó de golpe con sus orbes azules empapadas de nuevo.

-¡¿Que pasa?!- salio corriendo del baño la dueña de industrias futuro. Al verla el aire regreso a los pulmones de la avatar y comenzó a sollozar de manera descontrolada. Asami corrió a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la mecía levemente.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Otra pesadilla?- paso sus dedos por entre sus cabello y Korra solo asintió incapaz aun de formular palabra alguna.- Shh, tranquila, todo esta bien, estas a salvo-

-No es por mi seguridad por lo que estoy llorando- apretó a su novia fuertemente contra su pecho tratando de convencerse de que era real. No quería dejarla ir nunca, quería tenerla alli entre sus brazos, segura, siempre.

-¿Entonces?-

-Tu...- tartamudeo con la voz quebrada- tu... Te veia morir y no podía hacer nada-

-Oh, Korra, tranquila mi amor, yo estoy aquí mas viva que nunca- beso la frente de la morena, quien a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras no soltó su agarre.

-Jamas dejare que nadie te lastime, no se que haría si te perdiera- Repuso sin poder calmarse.

-No me vas a perder, aquí estoy y aquí me quedo. No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda alejar de ti-

La maestra agua busco la boca de su novia para juntarla con la suya en un beso cargado de desesperación, sentía que no podía obtener suficiente de su novia, necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba frente a ella en perfectas condiciones. Cuando se separaron la ingeniera paso sus pálidos dedos por sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas.

-Te amo, y todo esta bien-

-Te amo- respondió con un débil susurro.

El resto de la noche se paso muy rapido entre besos y promesas eternas y cuando Korra al fin logro calmarse pudo disfrutar de otras pocas horas de sueño con su amada segura entre sus brazos.


	9. Capitulo 8: primer encuentro

_Peeerdonenme la vida de verdad quería actualizar ayer porque ya se cumplía un mes desde que inicie esta historia, tenia el capitulo listo solo faltaba editar pero me tenia que ir a entrenamiento y allá me esguince entonces no volví a mi casa como hasta las 3 am perdón de verdad._

_También quería hacer un pequeño anuncio, no se si supieron habrá una semana de Korrasami en español, es en semana santa y creo que estaré de viaje así que esa semana no podre actualizar. Voy a dejar todas las historias de los temas de esa semana listos para subirlos en los ratos que tenga libres, harán parte de una nueva historia como de momentos que no vimos en la serie entre Korra y Asami por si quieren leerlos._

_Disfruten la lectura._

.

Libro 5:renacer

Capitulo 8: primer encuentro

-¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo?- la serena voz de su tutor la sobresalto. Korra se encontraba observando el atardecer y disfrutando de las ultimas horas de descanso que le quedaban antes de partir a la gran capital amurallada.

-Así es- el hombre se sentó a su lado, el junto con su hermana y Lin había llegado hacia mas de veinticuatro horas pero solo habían podido intercambiar unas pocas palabras debido al ajetreo que se daba en la casa de los Beifong planeando el viaje de mañana.- Gracias por venir Tenzin-

-Siempre es un placer pero dime ¿Que sucede?-

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que yo solía tener muchas pesadillas con respecto a Zaheer?-

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien- se quedo callado probablemente recordando las noches hace ya años donde los gritos de la avatar resonaban en las paredes de la isla del templo del aire- pero tenia entendido que ya se habían detenido-

-Regresaron hace dos noches, pero esta vez fue diferente, muy diferente- paso saliva- como siempre estaba en el estado avatar pero no era mi cuerpo... mi piel era palida y tenían tatuajes como los tuyos, de la nada surgía un rayo que me golpeaba en la espalda y la persona que lo había generado era una niña con cara de loca que después se convertía en Zaheer- la morena decidió guardarse la ultima parte del sueño pues le parecía vergonzoso aceptar su nuevo mayor temor.

-Korra-dijo cautelozo- ¿De casualidad esa niña tenia el cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca?-

-¡¿Como lo supiste?!- exclamó asombrada-

-Entonces si si es ella te tengo buenas y malas noticias, supongo que no pusiste mucha atención a tus clases de historia pero la escena que me describes es igual a lo que le sucedió a mi padre en Ba sing se, por lo tanto esa niña es la princesa Azula-

-¿Azula? ¿La loca Azula hermana de Zuko?-

-Esa misma-

-Entonces si soñé con algo que le sucedió en otra de mis encarnaciones ¿Eso podría significar...?-

-Significa que al parecer estas recuperando tu conexión con los otros avatares, esa es la buena noticia y si lo que estamos suponiendo es cierto te felicito de una vez-

La emoción lleno el pecho de Korra, sintió un grito trabado en su garganta, estaba extasiada, no quería ilusionarse tan rápido, tal vez solo era un sueño pero la posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido hace ya tanto la llenaba de felicidad.- ¿Pe...pero como podría ser eso posible?-

-En los últimos años has pasado por una travesía de autosuperación y de gran crecimiento personal, también has estado en el mundo espiritual y creaste un nuevo portal, toda esa energía fluyó a través de ti y sabes que esta siempre trae consecuencias, la ultima vez que abriste uno surgieron muchos maestros aire, y esta vez tu misma generaste otro, es imposible que no haya repercusiones, no me extrañaría que pronto empiecen a surgir nuevos maestros-

-En eso tienes mucha razón- la joven últimamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho pero el razonamiento de Tenzin era totalmente logico- al fin volvería a ser un avatar completo, no puedo evitar sentir como que algo me falta.-

-Tal vez cuando todo esto termine deberíamos hacer una visita a la biblioteca de Wa shi tong, allí podríamos encontrar información de como recuperar esa conexión completamente-

-Eso me encantaria pero Tenzin ¿Cual era la mala noticia?-

-Ah si, bueno siento que tal vez Aang esta tratando de advertirte algo con respecto a esta nueva enemiga y a la guerra que posiblemente se desatará-

-¿Que crees que me esta tratando de decir?-

-Eso solo lo podrás descubrir tu sola, pero confió en ti- el hombre le apretó tiernamente el hombro y le sonrió- creó que es hora de ir a comer y prepararnos para la ultima parte de este viaje-

Korra miro con algo de nostalgia al cielo que ya se habia oscurecido: en los próximos días se discutirían los últimos detalles del nuevo gobierno y al fin el reino tierra podría disfrutar de una paz que no tenían desde hace ya tantos años de guerras y caos.

Todos se reunieron por última vez en el comedor e igual que el primer día Su tomo la palabra.

-No se si estan enterados pero se había planeado que Kuvira nos acompañara durante mas tiempo, yo era la encargada de convencer a Raiko y de verdad hice todo lo que pude pero mi petición fue denegada, lo lamento mucho- volteo a ver a la expectante maestra- mañana debes tomar un tren que te llevara a Ciudad Republica, Wing y Wei te escoltaran pues ellos también se dirigen hacia allá donde los espera el general Iroh-

La noticia tomo a la Avatar por sorpresa, a veces subestimaba la estupidez del presidente. De verdad no quería volver a ver a su amiga encerrada, también la necesitaba, sabia que se avecinaba una gran batalla y ella era una total prodigio.

-Gracias por intentarlo Suyin, prometo no poner ninguna resistencia- Kuvira inclino la cabeza tratando de fingir total tranquilidad pero se notaba que estaba muy alterada.

Todos terminaron sus platos en silencio y después del postre la maestra metal salio rápidamente. Korra se acerco al oído de su novia para informarle que quería ir a despedirse.

-Voy contigo- le informo- también quisiera decirle algunas cosas-la morena lo dudo al principio pero al final acepto.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto tocando en la puerta del cuarto de la antes gran unificadora.

-Si, claro, adelante-

Hizo lo que le indico y entro con la ingeniera detras suyo.

-Korra, Asami ¿Sucede algo?- las miro sorprendidas.

-La verdad es que si, nosotras queríamos invitarte a un trio- las dos chicas miraron a la avatar como si hubiera la cabeza y ella soltó una carcajada- En nombre de Agni deberían ver sus caras, en realidad solo queríamos despedirnos pero tenia que hacerlo- volvió a reír.

-¿Que pasa contigo?-

-Admite que fue gracioso y que a pesar de todo la oferta suena tentadora-

-No gracias, no quisiera ser grosera pero preferiría morir-

-Tu te lo pierdes ¿verdad Sami?-

-Korra... no-

-Meeeh no se puede jugar con ustedes- tras esa declaración Asami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya hablando en serio, yo estoy aquí porque quería decirte que a pesar de que las cosas no resultaron como esperabas debes estar tranquila porque aun se debe discutir la reducción de tu pena por el buen trabajo que hiciste en este mes y quería hacerte saber también que no hay rencores, no te puedo perdonar pero no te odio-

-Yo... de verdad significa mucho, y lamento profundamente lo que le hice a tu padre, no sabia quien estaba en esos robots yo sólo pensaba en ganar y la verdad a pesar de sus errores siempre lo admire, salir el solo de la pobreza y convertirse en alguien tan exitoso, fue muy valiente y brillante y si la avatar se enamoro de ti supongo que fue porque heredaste esas cualidades-

Asami se sonrojo y sonrió levemente, orgullosa al oír que alguien compartía su visión de Hiroshi- gracias y es por eso que estoy aqui, el fue un gran hombre pero se dejo llevar por el rencor, yo no pienso cometer la misma equivocación.Y Kuvira si de verdad te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y estas trabajando para arreglarlo es mejor que vayas soltando el sentimiento de culpa, yo se lo que es cargar con algo así, solo empeora las cosas-

-Espero algún día poder hacerlo, gracias- la mujer extendió su mano y la otra la tomo en un amistoso apretón.

-Bueno eso es todo, las dejo solas-

Después de que la ingeniera saliera Korra tomó la palabra - eso fue extraño, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que al fin hayan podido solucionar las cosas aunque fuera hasta ahora-

-Si a mi también-

-Es verdad lo que dice no te preocupes yo te sacaré pronto de la prisión, y piensa tal vez cuando llegues a la ciudad podrías encontrar a Baatar-

-La verdad no creo que pase pero gracias por darme ánimo y Korra gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi creó que eres la primera amiga de verdad que he tenido en mi vida, fue un placer servirte eres una gran avatar-

-No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a trabajar juntas, ya veras y tu también eres una gran amiga para mi- para su sorpresa la normalmente inexpresiva Kuvira la abrazó, después de unos momentos ella retorno el gesto- hasta pronto-

-Adios-

La maestra agua camino hasta su habitación donde su amada la esperaba empijamada.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo que le dijiste a Kuvira... Jamas dejas de sorprenderme- piqueo sus rojos labios y ella soltó una risita- pero Sami tengo curiosidad con respecto a algo que dijiste-

-¿Y que seria eso?- la halo hacia la cama donde se sentaron frente a frente.

-¿Por que conoces el sentimiento de culpa?-

La dueña de industrias futuro suspiro y bajo la mirada- Jamas te conte como murió mi mama ¿Cierto?-

-Pues algo sé-

-Después de que los bandidos entraran a mi casa mi papa bajo a enfrentrarlos y yo me quede esperando con mi madre pero lo escuche gritar- su mirada se perdió como si se hubiera transportado a ese día.

-¡Papi!- grito y se soltó del agarre de su mamá.

-¡Asami! ¡Ven aquí!-

A pesar de tener unas piernas muy cortitas por la edad pudo bajar rápidamente las escaleras y vio como tres hombres pateaban a al magnate que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Dejalo en paz!- ordenó con su vocecita y le tiro un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesa cercana, el golpe no fue muy fuerte pero igual desató la ira del que parecía ser el líder. Este le disparó una bola de fuego pero Yasuko ya estaba frente a la pequeña protegiéndola.

-Oh Asami no tenia idea- la rodeo con los brazos.

-No pasa nada ya lo supere hace tiempo y eso también me ayudo a entender porque mi padre trato de matarme, tal vez me culpaba, yo también me culpe por muchos años y por eso no quiero que nadie ni siquiera Kuvira pase por lo mismo-

-Es muy noble de tu parte, ademas eras muy pequeña y tal vez si no hubieras interferido todos habrian muerto-

-De verdad no importa ya pero gracias amor- beso su mejilla- vamos a dormir nos esperan días duros.

Como era ya costumbre se abrazaron en la cama y a Korra le costo un poco mas de lo normal conciliar el sueño pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que debio haber sufrido esa pequeña Asami y en como aquella mujer de penetrantes ojos verdes la enamoraba cada día más con su gran corazón.

.

En la sala se encontraban grandes cantidades de lideres y personas representativas del reino tierra, uno asumiría que el debate seria interesante pero en realidad estos políticos sólo decían cosas bobas tratando de lucirse para finalment llegar al mismo punto, era el tercer día de asamblea y Korra no podía estar mas aburrida; claro se habían tomado grandes desiciones. Una vez elegido el presidente el reino tierra tomaría el nombre de Nación Republicana de la tierra, se llevarían acabo 2 elecciones, las primeras estatales donde se votaria por el gobernador y un concejal que los representaría en Ba sing se, las segundas serian presidenciales donde todos los ciudadanos debían participar también.

-Entonces concretando la cosas, los candidatos a la presidencia deben ser examinados por este concejo para ver si su participación es aprobada y el primero de estos aquí presente es Wu- hablo el siempre racional Tenzin.

-Así es, las convocatorias se habriran tras la primera elección y ahí podrás recibir tu respuesta- repuso Raiko hablándole al principe- Suyin ¿No te gustaria participar?-

-No lo se... me parece algo apresurado-

-Vamos- la alento un hombre totalmente ageno a la avatar pero que al parecer era muy influyente- todos sabemos que harías un gran trabajo-

-Dejenme pensarlo por favor- dijo la matriarca.

-Como quieras Su, ahora ¿cuando se deberán llevar a cabo la primera ronda de elecciones?-

-En una semana-

-Diez dias-

Empezó una nueva discucion ilógica y Korra volvió a hacer un pito mental para no escucharlos, al final se pactaron diez días puesto que desde que ella empezó su trabajo ya habían empezado las campañas y la propaganda en las ciudades, incluso las urnas ya estaban listas, pues a eso se había dedicado Wu en el último mes, solo se necesitaba transportarlas y eso no seria difícil con el avanzado sistema de trenes que ahora atravesaba el territorio.

Los dias pasaron y ya estaba todo listo en la ciudad de grandes muros se habían postulado dos aristócratas y una mujer de la clase media y otro de la clase baja para gobernador y aquí por ser la capital este debería cumplir también la función de concejal.

La maestra agua estaba encargada de montar guardia merodeando por la que iba a ser llamada ahora la plaza de la democracia junto con su equipo, algunos policías de Lin Beifong y agentes Dai li, el presidente de Ciudad República se encontraba sobre un podio pues al ser un simbolo del nuevo sistema de gobierno el dio inicio a la sesión. Todo transcurría con normalidad, la gente votaba en orden y seguía las indicaciones. Un grito se escucho y la avatar vio como Raiko yacía herido en el piso. Inmediatamente las fotos de los candidatos y la bandera que estaban tras de el explotaron en llamas. Korra se alisto para pelear pero una caja que con los votos que se encontraba cerca de ella explotó y salio a volar por los aires, trato lo mejor que pudo de incorporarse pero lo que vio la dejo helada.

Una mujer con penetrantes ojos ambarinos y melena mas negra que la noche se paro frente a ella, debía ser la famosa Ekiria y era igual a la niña de sus pesadillas.

.

_Aclaraciones: si alguien se preocupa por Kuvira tranquilos que ya pronto la veremos de nuevo._

_Gracias por leer y comenten de verdad sus comentarios hacen mi día y quiero saber que opinan del rumbo que esta tomando la historia_


	10. Capitulo 9: Primer encuentro parte II

Libro cinco: Renacer

Capitulo 9: Primer encuentro parte II

Una bola de fuego se dirigio hacia ella antes de que pudiera levantarse. Korra rodo hacia un lado y se volvio a poner en pie de un salto.

-Esto acaba ahora- declaro mientras esquivaba otro disparo y con agua control utilizando la fuente mas cercana congelo los pies de su oponente pero esta se libero facilmente produciendo fuego con estos lo que derritio el hielo y a continuacion y sin previo aviso empezo a correr mientras la avatar se dispuso a seguirla por las estrechas calles de Ba sing se.

Era rapida y muy habil pues con tierra control Korra creaba obstaculos pero Ekiria solo saltaba agilmente y los evadia sin detenerse.

-¡Deja de huir cobarde!

-Si tu lo pides- se detuvo- pero no quieres enfrentarme avatar, no sabes quien soy.

-Pues dime- la maestra agua intento derribarla con un remolino de viento pero como era de esperar este no golpeo su objetivo- ¿Que quieres? ¿Quien eres?- ataco de nuevo.

La otra chica se movia gracilmente y con un simple flic-flac salio de la trayectoria del pequeño tornado y al aterrizar creo una llamarada azul que solo gracias a todos los años de entrenamiento Korra pudo disolver pero no sin un poco de dolor a causa de la extrema temperatura que caracteriza estas inusuales llamas, pero esto no la detuvo, avanzo levantando grandes rocas que la protegieran y cuando al fin logro acercarse lo suficiento con un giro y un rapido movimiento tomo el puño de la castaña y esta se muestro sorprendida por unos segundos.

-Mis motivos aun no los sabras pero soy diferente a tus anteriores enemigos- aprovechando la distraccion golpeo el expuesto estomago de la avatar y creo una llama que envolvio toda su mano y la quemo- yo si sabre romperte- con un gruñido de frustracion la morena solto el agarre- Desde adentro y de forma definitiva- lanzo una patada pero el impacto lo recibio el brazo de la avatar.

-Lamento informarte que ya se te adelantaron, eso ya sucedio- se agacho evadiento otro ataque, giro rapidamente y con su codo golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Ekiria- pero sigo aqui- la otra maestra se desestabilizo pero con un mortal evito caer hacia atras pero aterrizo en la punta de sus pies y necesito apoyar una mano. Gruño frustrada antes de agregar- eres buena, lo admito, fuerte y decidida, pero no cambiara nada.

De nuevo el fuego azul se convirtio en todo lo que Korra podia ver, la pelea se extendio por varios minutos mas. Tomando impulso de la pared mas cercana pudo saltar por encima de la cabeza de Ekiria y volvio a empujarla con una rafaga de aire por detras. Esto parecio enfurecerla mucho y sus ataques se volvieron mas freneticos. Por su parte la morena se dedico a esquivar y desviar muy distraida para notar el rayo que se dirigia hacia ella.

-/-

Las estructuras del edificio se estremecieron y polvo cayo del techo. El ruido fue ensordecedor.

-Vino del muro oeste vamos, vamos vamos- gritaron los guardias fuera de su puerta y corrieron en esa direccion.

Momentos despues se activo la alarma de emergencia y las puertas de las celdas se abrieron. A continuacion se desato el frenesi, todos los prisioneros de precipitaron a salir y Kuvira decidio seguir a la desenfrenada multitud. Llegaron al patio central donde se encontraron con una dura batalla entre varios guardias y el recluso mas temido. Aunque jamas lo habia conocido era facil de reconocer por los posters de se busca que estuvieron pegados por todo el reino tierra hace ya tantos años. Zaheer.

Tal como supuso el estruendo habia sido causado por una explocion, la gigante muralla de la prision yacia abierta y frente a ella un grupo de miembros del loto blanco trataban de contener el motin y la fuga masiva.

La maestra metal fue en auxilio de los pobres hombres que estaban siendo masacrados por Zaheer. No podia permitir que el hombre que casi acaba con su nacion escapara.

No tenia sus bandas de metal lo cual la dejaba ya en desventaja, pero no le importo; primero levanto parte del suelo y cuando estuvo distraido aprisiono sus pies y lo halo haciendo que se chochara contra el piso y con otras rocas rodeo su torso tratando de inmovilizarlo, el miro de un lado a otro confundido y cuando la vio trato mas fuertemente de soltarse pero era inutil, esto hizo a Kuvira sonreir, pero la satisfaccion no le duro mucho puesto que uno de los guardias libero al maestro aire con su tierra control.

Era mas que obvio, un traidor, Zaheer no habria podido escapar por si solo.

El hombre volvio a flotar y derribo a los pocos que aun resistian. Los demas presos al ver lo que estaba haciendo la atacaron y pudo derribar a muchos pero el maestro aire la ataco sin previo aviso y la mando a volar.

Golpeo el suelo fuerte y dolorosamente, incapaz de levantarse decidio ser mas inteligente y dejar de pelear, no podia ganar, no contra tantos.

-/-

-¡Korra! ¡Korra!- alguien la llamaba con voz desesperada- ¡Korra despierta!-

La espesa bruma en su cabeza empezaba a disiparse, abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron las verdes orbes de Bolin mirandola preocupado.

-¡Gracias a los espiritus!- exclamo Jinora- nos asustaste mucho- suspiro.

Todos sus amigos la rodean con caras de preocupacion, algunos incluso tenian lagrimas en los ojos.

Se incorporo lentamente y se apoyo en sus manos- estoy bien, tranquilos- sintio una punsada en las costillas y gruño un poco.

-Tienes suerta pequeña- apunto Bumi- el rayo no te golpeo en el pecho, de lo contrario no seguirias aqui-

-Otra cicatriz para agregar a la coleccion- trato de bromear pero nadie rio- Ekiria... Ella huyo ¿verdad?-

Todos se miraron inquisitivamente y hasta ese momento que su mente estaba mas clara noto que faltaba la persona mas importante.

-Korra...-

-¿Donde esta Asami?-

Silencio de nuevo. La ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de ella y su corazon latia muy rapido bajo sus adoloridas costillas.

-¡¿Donde esta Asami?!- repitio mas lentamente con la mandibula apretada.

Mako tomo su mano y trago con dificultad. Ella lo miro extrañada.

-Yo... Lo lamento Korra hice todo lo que pude, de verdad trate- parecia que el tambien estaba al borde de las lagrimas, el que jamas mostraba emocion alguna- Se la llevaron Korra, se la llevaron-

-/-

Cuando todos los guardias fueron derrotados los prisioneros se apresuraron a salir pero Zaheer y el guardia tomaron unas tunicas para cubrirse el rostro y emprendieron la marcha.

Kuvira aprovecho esos momentos de distraccion y siguio su ejemplo, tomo la ropa de un hombre que yacia en muerto entre el desastre.

Se dedico a seguirlos entre las sombras, primero caminaron montaña abajo, la prision donde se encontraban se suponia que era la mas segura que habia. Se encontraba entre las montañas rocosas que rodeaban Ciudad Republica. El descenso era muy empinado y debia cuidar cada paso para que no la vieran. Los dos hombres tambien estaban siendo muy cautelozos y Zaheer no podia flotar porque seria mas facil que los descubrieron pues no cabia duda de que pronto estarian rodeados de policias que vendrian a investigar y a tratar de atraparlos, pero eso los hacia mas lentos y le permitia a Kuvira seguirles el paso.

Despues de unas horas se adentraron en la espeza vegetacion que rodeaba la ciudad, ella siempre habia sido muy veloz lo que le permitia escabullirce facilmente entre los arboles y pronto pudo divisar las luces provenientes de Ciudad Republica.

Ahora aceleraron la marcha, pronto amaneceria y ninguno tendria la oscuridad para ocultarlos.

Desviaron varias veces pero ella ya sabia a donde se dirigian. El sonido de las olas y el olor a agua salada era cada vez mas palpable, la Bahia de Yue estaba a pocos kilometros.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron a la playa prefirio esperar escondida entre los arboles mientras observaba como ellos saludaban a un señor mayor que se inclino respetuosamente ante Zaheer y los invitaba a subir a su embarcacion que parecia ser una nave comerciante.

Se escabullo como pudo y en la parte trasera del barco encontro una cuerda de donde se agarro y comenzo a escalar. Una vez arriba salto y se encontro con un joven marinero que al verla la ataco con fuego control pero era algo inexperto y pudo noquearlo facilmente y por segunda vez en la noche se cambio, recogio su cabello y se mezclo entre la tripulacion.

-/-

Primero que todo gracias por su paciencia sus comentarios y sus mensajes de animo lamento si no he podido responderles pero eso fue lo que me animo y me ayudo a superar el super bloqueo que tuve gracias por todo son los mejores.

El siguiente capitulo esta casi listo esperenlo en estos dias y se que estw fue algo corto pero es que queria mantener el suspenso jajajajaja gracias de verdad.


End file.
